Bleach: Fire of Kyubi
by Flurry of Freezing Flames
Summary: Years after the former captain of Squad One left the Soul Society, her twin children begin to discover their Soul Reaper powers. But, with the former captain classified as a Visored, will her fear of losing her kids to Hollows come true? Part 1. Sequel Up
1. Danger in the Night

_**Prologue**_

_**Danger in the Night**_

_**San Mateo, California, 2:45 am…**_

It was a clear night sky over the town of San Mateo, California. A full moon shone with a semi-bright light. Then, suddenly and unsuspectingly, a black swallow-tailed _butterfly was silhouetted in the light and a girl was suddenly standing at the top of the tallest building._

_I can feel it, She thought, there is a very powerful spiritual energy somewhere close by. But, where is it exactly? If I can't find it quickly enough, then that Hollow I'm looking for can get to it first. I must hurry! She swiftly and suddenly flashed out of sight into the warm night._

_**Next Afternoon, 2:30 pm…**_

Nick Negron walked down the street, looking for a bunch of troublemakers. The little boy that looked all bloody and had a chain in his chest followed Nick around, helping him reach the thugs. The boy pointed to a group of three guys, probably a few high school dropouts from the look of it, and said. "That's them."

Nick nodded and went up to the leader. Purposefully, he bumped into the guys' shoulder. The thug turned around. "Hey, you got a problem?" He said, shouting.

Nick just continued walking down the street and ignored the stupid punk.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Well, if you want a fight, you got it!" the guy yelled, running at Nick.

Nick, listening to how far away he was, grinned. When he could tell that the leader was right behind him, Nick spun around and punched him right in the jaw, sending the guy flying down the street. "How's that?" He asked, running over to the beat-up thug. "Now, say sorry to the little boy you and your cronies hurt. Now!"

"O-o-okay. Sorry. We didn't mean to hurt you! We were drunk!"

"Good. Bye."

Nick and the little boy walked away. "Thank you." The boy said.

"You're welcome. Well, if I don't see you, then I'll guess you passed on. Bye." Nick walked away from the boy and went home.

Nick walked into his house. "I'm home."

All of a sudden, Nick was attacked by his mother, Tabitha Negron. "You're _late!"_ She yelled as she kicked her fifteen year old son in the chest, sending him to the far wall. "Do you know what time it is, Nick? You know that dinner in this house is at five-thirty sharp _every day!"_

"Mom! What the hell! Is that _really _how you greet your son when he walks in the door? Jesus Christ! The only reason I was late was that I was helping a spirit find peace, dammit!" Nick yelled back at his mom. "I don't think I'm your son! You have a _lot _of issues. You've developed them more, however, after dad died!"

Nick's last sentence hit Tabitha's heart like a piercing bullet. "_Nicholas Anthony Negron! _How could you say that? I am going to keep doing this until you realize your potential and start your _real _training as a Sou…" She cut her sentence off.

"Mom, what were you about to say?"

"Nothing, Nick. Just forget I said it. I'm sorry. I _did _kind of overreact."

"No, I overreacted first. It's just, you keep saying things like 'start your training' and realize your potential.' I guess I'm just confused and curious as to what you mean."

"I'll tell you. Someday. So, do you still want dinner? Jasmine made your favorite: meatloaf, mashed potatoes with red skins and pierogies."

"No thanks, mom. I'm going to do my homework. Sorry, Jasmine. Put some in the microwave for me, okay sis?"

"Sure, Nick. See you later tonight for family game night." Jasmine Alice Negron called back to her twin brother.

Nick and Jasmine were fraternal twins. Jasmine had the black hair their father Elias Negron had and also his coffee brown eyes. Nick, on the other hand, had Tabitha's terracotta red eyes and her brown-black hair. Nick went into his room.

_**An Hour Later…**_

Nick was still doing his homework when he heard a small whoosh and looked behind him. He saw a black swallowtail butterfly flying around his room. _A Black swallowtail? They don't live anywhere around California. _He thought as he saw a girl appear right through the wall. "It's close." She muttered to herself.

He stared at her for a long moment, and then he shouted. "What the Fuck! How the hell did you get in here?" He rushed her and kicked her into the wall opposite him.

The girl, winded from his kick, got up surprisingly fast. "Wait. You can see me? And you kicked me?"

"Hell yes I can see you. It's not my fault you're able to be seen."

Then, Tabitha, Jasmine and Nick's younger sister Megan were in the doorway. "Nick, what happened? What's all the noise?" Tabitha asked.

The girl in the black Shihakusho raised her head when Tabitha spoke. "Captain Lenora? Is that you?"

"Oh, hello there, Lora. I see you've met my son. Nick, you can let her go, now. She's not here to hurt any of us."

"Okay, mom. Sorry about the overreaction."

"No, it's fine. I'm not surprised Captain Lenora never told you about me."

"Lora, you know I'm not one of the Thirteen Captains anymore. I shed that title long ago when I first met Nick father and quit to live here. I still thank you for not taking away my powers when you brought me back to the Human World. I wanted to still see you when you were in the neighborhood."

"Oh, so that's why your son can see me. What about the other two?"

"Only his twin Jasmine can see you, right Jasmine," Jasmine nodded. "As for Megan, she doesn't have any spiritual powers."

"Wait, then that could only mean… Your twin children are the source of the immensely powerful spiritual energy I came here to protect."

"Wait. My twins. Well, I guess Nick definitely, but not Jasmine as much. She can only see you. I've tried with the training I do with Nick, but she never got any more aware. So, I stopped doing it a few years back."

"Mom! You still try it every three months!" Jasmine shouted.

"That's not even the point. Lora, what did you come here to protect my kids from?"

"Well, it's a Hollow. A very strong one."

"Now? The last time I felt a Hollow, even in the area, was when Nick died ten years ago."

"Can someone please explain to me what "Can someone please explain to me what you're talking about before the danger that's making itself known gets any worse?"

"Wait, Nick. Let's wait until morning. It's a very long story, and you'll have all day tomorrow to hear it."

"Mom, I can't! I promised Katie I'd take her to the movies tomorrow!" Nick complained.

"Tell her you'll take her on Sunday. From what Lora is saying, we don't have much time to wait before the Hollow attacks. Lora, how much time do we have, exactly?"

"It should attack at about seven-thirty pm. tomorrow."

"Great. We should have enough time before then. Okay, Nick, now get some sleep. You're in for a rough day tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight mom. Night Jasmine. See you in the morning Megan." Nick said and drifted off to sleep.

_**Living Room, Ten Minutes Later…**_

"Captain Lenora, are you sure Jasmine doesn't have any spiritual awareness?"

"As far as I know, and I'm her mother. Nick even sees other spirits. He's always late for dinner because he's helping lost souls," Tabitha appraised. "And, my name is Tabitha. I'm not Captain Lenora anymore. Not since I quit."

"But, you still have your powers, so technically you are still a Soul Reaper. That means I can call you Captain."

"No, you can't. There is a new Captain of Squad One, am I right?"

"Yes, but I don't like who it is."

"Who?"

"Captain Barrett."

"Raymond is the new Squad One Captain?" Tabitha exclaimed, surprised. "When he finds out that I have kids in your report, I bet he'll personally come here and try to take me back there to answer questions in front of the Council."

"He won't. I'll leave out that it was your kids that were exerting the spiritual pressure."

"It won't work. Raymond can read minds, no matter how well people try to suppress their thoughts."

"Oh, yeah. Well, if we have any time before the Hollow attacks tomorrow, do you want me to start training Nick and Jasmine?"

"If you'd like. But, why Jasmine as well?"

"Because. If I can find a trigger to activate her potential, like I can probably guess at Nick's already, I can train her alongside her brother. And, when they're fully trained, I'll take them to Central Forty-Six to induct them. Well, only if you don't mind."

"Of course. Nick would probably love to train at Seireitei Academy. He does like to fight. Jasmine likes to patch the patients I ask her to help with at our hospital, so she'll probably go into some Healing classes."

"Then it's settled. Well, I'm going to get some sleep. See you in the morning."

"Lora, before you go, can I get you to promise me something?"

"Of course. What's up?"

"Do not let Nick get killed! I don't want him to make the same mistake I did."

"About what? The Inner Hollow you have? If you can fully control yours, then Nick and/or Jasmine should be fine. Plus, when Nick and Jasmine are ever able to activate Bankai, then they'll have no problems controlling their Inner Hollows if they get one. Plus, you are the only Soul Reaper who is considered a Visored because you use your Hollow powers for the good of all Souls."

"You know what? You're right. Just try to be careful with it, okay?"

"Of course, Captain Len… I mean Tabitha."

"That's better. Goodnight." Tabitha and Lora went to bed, Tabitha in her room and Lora in the guest room.


	2. Starting Soul Reaper Training

_**hapter One**_

_**Starting Soul Reaper Training**_

_**The Next Morning…**_

Nick woke up before Tabitha was able to try to kick him awake. When she did come in, Nick was then able to counter and throw her into his wall. "Okay, so you're good." She admitted and Nick smiled to himself.

Nick walked down the stairs into the kitchen to find Tabitha, Jasmine, Megan and Lora sitting around the table. "Morning, Nick. Are you ready to begin your training?" Lora asked.

"Would it be okay if I said no?" Nick asked.

"I'd say that was okay, but you need to be trained or you'll never be able to hold your own against a Hollow that might try to attack your family or you." Lora stated.

"Fine, I just have to call Katie and let her know I can't take her to the movies today." Nick took his cell phone out.

The phone on the other side of the line rang. Nick said quietly. "Please, Katie, pick up the phone."

Then, Katie Hansen's voice came from the other side. "Hello? Nick? Is that you?" She asked.

"Hello, Katie." Nick started. "Listen. I can't take you to the movies later."

Katie's reaction didn't come as a shock. "What?" She yelled. "Why not?"

"I have something I have to do today. I promise I'll take you tomorrow. 'Kay, Kate?"

"Okay, fine. I'm holding you to that, you hear me?"

"Yes, of course. I love you."

"Love you, too. Bye, Nicky." Katie hung up the phone.

Nick breathed out in a long sigh. Tabitha looked at him worriedly. "Is she mad at you?" His mother asked him.

"Yeah, she is," He replied. "Don't worry, mom. I can handle Katie."

"Okay. Well, eat up. You _will _need it to prepare for your training."

Nick nodded and started eating. Lora, invisible to Megan, held her plate up. Megan, curious, asked Tabitha. "Mommy, why's the plate floating?"

"Oh, that's right. Well, Meg, there's an old friend of mine staying, but only Nick, Jasmine and I can see her because she hasn't taken up a _human _disguise."

"Oh, right," Lora said, remembering. "I'll be right back." She went upstairs.

"What's she doing, mom?" Nick asked.

"She's going to get her gigai, or an artificial human body. When she comes back, Megan will be able to see her as well as we do."

Nick nodded in realization. "Ah."

A few minutes later, Lora returned downstairs. "Megan, can you see me now?" She asked the younger Negron child.

"Yes." Megan answered simply.

"Okay. Nick, are you almost finished?"

"Give me a minute. I'll be done in just a sec."

Nick finished his breakfast and wiped his mouth. "Okay, Lora, I'm ready."

"Okay. First, though, I have to force your Soul out of your body so you can really start training. Oh, I also have a pair of special glasses that will allow Megan to see me and Nick when we're training. Here." She handed Megan a pair of glasses that seemed to have no lenses. Megan put them on.

"Wow, Nick. You look cool."

"What's she talking about? I look the same as I always do, don't I?"

"Well, when someone wears the Soul Glasses, they can see a Soul Reaper or Soul Reaper in training as they would appear out of their gigai." Lora explained.

"Oh, okay. Well, where are we going to go for my first lesson?"

"In your backyard," She said knowingly. "Knowing your mother, she put the fence in with a thin titanium layer in the middle."

"You know me all too well, Lora."

"I guess it comes from knowing you for thirty years."

Nick looked at her, surprised. "Thirty years? You look like you're only about eighteen."

"I know. In the Soul Society, you don't age."

"Cool." Nick said and went into the backyard.

Lora followed him out. "Now," She warned. "You mustn't try to counter me. This is how I will force you out of your human body into your Soul Reaper form. Understood?"

"Yes, Lora."

"That's Master Lora to you." She smiled.

Next thing Nick knew, Lora was rushing towards him. He braced himself for impact, but when Lora hit Nick's body, he felt himself being thrust out of his own body. He looked down and saw his human body lying on the ground in front of him. "Now, look at your Soul Reaper form." Lora instructed.

Tabitha, Jasmine and Megan were now all sitting on the back porch watching them. "Wow. You really _do _look cool, bro." Jasmine praised.

Nick looked down to see himself in a completely different outfit. Instead of his plain t-shirt, he was wearing an unbuttoned vest that had a pattern of a nine-tailed fox on the back and a black swallow-tailed butterfly adorning the right side of the front. His pants, instead of normal jeans, were now a material Nick had never worn before. They were black and had flames at the bottom that rose from the bottom to the top of Nick's knees. "Whoa. Now this is cool. Why can't I look like this every day?"

Lora shrugged. "Now, you must call on your Zanpaku-to. But first, I need Jasmine to come over."

Jasmine looked confused, but still came over. Lora whispered something into her ear and pushed out her Soul Reaper form. Nick was surprised. "Jasmine's a Soul Reaper, too?"

"Of course; I just needed to tell her the one thing she wanted to hear. That, in turn, activated her Soul Reaper powers from manifesting. Now, I can train you both at the same time. Now back to calling your Zanpaku-to."

"What is a Zanpaku-to?"

"It's your weapon. They all have different names. Usually, though, after a Soul Reaper dies their Zanpaku-to never resurfaces again. Rarely, however, it does."

"How can we release them?"

"First, you have to concentrate hard on finding your weapon inside you. Then, when you find it, you will shout out its name and it will appear. After the initial release, you will not have to re-release it when you need to fight Hollows or other enemies. Nick you first."

Nick closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt the power of his Zanpaku-to welling inside of him and found he was shouting. "Kyubi!" He opened his eyes.

In Nick's hand was a katana that was bigger than any other katana he'd ever seen. It actually looked more like a real version of sword Musamune, the sword of the most infamous villain of any game in the Final Fantasy game series, Sephiroth. Surprising for its size, it felt weightless "Wow."

"Kyubi, huh?" Lora asked. "I guess you have a fire-based Zanpaku-to. Okay, Jasmine, you next."

Jasmine was now dressed in a black windbreaker adorned with an ice blue dragon on the back and what looked like fangs on either side of the unbuttoned jacket. Underneath the windbreaker, Jasmine was wearing a black bikini top. Her legs were covered with an ice blue pair of Capri's with black icicles stretching from the bottom to her hips.

She closed her eyes and felt the power of her Zanpaku-to rising and forming in her hand. "Evathon'Dala!" She shouted.

When Jasmine opened her eyes, she was holding a staff that looked like it was made of glass, but looked like it could take a hit.

Lora looked at Jasmine expectantly. "I guess your Zanpaku-to is an ice-based weapon. Okay, now we start the real training."

_**Three Hours Later…**_

"Well, Tabitha, they are developing quite quickly." Lora praised.

"Thank you, Lora. I see that, too. They should be bale to hold their own against a Hollow, right?" Tabitha asked worriedly.

"Yes, don't worry. They'll be fine. That reminds me, we only have about five hours until the Hollow is supposed to attack."

"Well, Nick and Jasmine will be done eating any second now."

At that moment, Nick and Jasmine, still in Soul Reaper form, came out. "Are we still training?" Jasmine asked.

Lora nodded. "Yes. Only for a while, though. We only have about five hours until Hollow attack."

Nick and Jasmine nodded in unison. They went back outside to continue their training.


	3. Training Complete

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Training Complete**_

Three Hours Later, Over Dinner…

"Lora, can I ask something of you?" Jasmine asked.

"Sure, Jazz. What's on your mind?" Lora replied.

"How long will me and Nick be in the Soul Society when we go there to start our training?"

"Well, in Human days, not a single day will pass by. Not only do you not age in the Soul Society, but time stays still in the Human World. In fact, since there are only a few Soul Reapers living in the World of the Living, only they can move between the time distortions without consequence. Now, how far are we on talking about Zanpaku-to's?"

"You were just going over how if a Soul Reaper is killed, their Zanpaku-to disappears and never return." Nick reviewed.

"Very good, Nick. But, I may have exaggerated about that. What really happens when a Soul Reaper dies is that his or her Zanpaku-to's disappears and returns later on. There is an exception to this, though: If a Soul Reaper accidentally disappears in the Dangai Precipice World, their Zanpaku-to is lost for all eternity. In fact, I have heard of a special case where a Zanpaku-to called Mirokumaru reappeared in Karakura town, Japan a few years ago where a jewel called the Shinenju appeared in the World of the Living. One of the Worldwide top Soul Reapers, Ichigo Kurasaki, was the one who found, protected and saved the Shinenju. Along with other Soul Reapers who are powerful enough to be in the top Worldwide Reaper list, he went to the dimension created by the Shinenju called the Valley of Screams and battled the members of a lost clan of the Soul Society. Ultimately, they defeated the Clan of Darkness, what this lost clan was calling itself, and brought the Shinenju back to the World of the Living, where she sacrificed herself to save both the World of the Living and the Soul Society.

"Also, Ichigo had a problem, the same one that your mother had long ago before she quit the Soul Society. But, with the help of the Visoreds, or a group of Soul Reapers that can don a mask of a Hollow's face and use the addition of the Hollow's power to help Ichigo control himself. Any questions, you two?" Nick raised his hand first. "Yes, Nick?"

"At first, you said the Shinenju was, in sense, an it. Then, you call it a she. Which is it?"

"Oh, right. The Shinenju was called Senna and looked like a girl aged, at the time, around Ichigo's age. I also never explained Blanks and what the Shinenju is in full. Blanks are souls who have no memories. They look like white spirits with a pointy, red hat-like head. They wander the World of the Living every period of a many years, not specified, but they all look for the Shinenju. Why? That's simple: The Shinenju is the collection of the entire population of Blanks' memories. So, if you met a Shinenju, which could be a guy or a girl, you will forget them after they restores balance to both World of the Living and the Soul Society. Any more questions?"

"I have a few," Jasmine said. "Who runs the American Soul Society? What's their name? Do they run your Squad as well as the rest of the Soul Society?"

"All are very good questions. I will start with the third. Yes, they run Squad One as well as command the rest of the Soul Society. The leader of the Soul Society is Captain Raymond Barrett."

Tabitha ran in. "What? I know the Captain of Squad One is usually the leader of the entire Soul Society, but Raymond? Why did they put _him_ in charge? You should have been Captain of Squad One in the first place. Instead, you're still the Squad One lieutenant."

"Tabitha, I know I should have been the Captain, but with you not there, I couldn't do it. You could have been my advisor. I wouldn't have known what to do if you weren't there."

"Oh, Lora, of course you could've. And, you could have come here to get advice. You are always welcome here."

"Yeah, well, I know that now. I didn't when you first left."

"Is there anything else we need to know? Or is our training complete?" Nick and Jasmine asked in unison.

"Yes, your training is complete. Now, we just have to arrange a trip back to the Soul Society."

Nick's cell phone rang. He looked at who was calling. "Shit. Hello, Katie."

"Nick! Can you come over, please? I need to talk to you, and it's important." She said, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Wait a moment," He looked at Lora, who nodded. "I'll be right over," He hung the phone up. "I'm sorry, but she needs me. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay, but before you leave, here," Lora handed Nick an item that looked like a PEZ dispenser, complete with the odd cover in the shape of a knight's helmet. "If the Hollow attacks you over there, use this to send a mod soul into your body and you can fight the Hollow. Also, when you take out your Zanpaku-to, it will look like a normal katana. When you release your Shikai, it will transform into its true form."

"Okay. Be back soon." Nick left his house.

It took Nick about an hour to reach his girlfriends' house. When he knocked on the door, Katie's mother Keira answered the door. "Oh, hello Nick. Hurry inside. Just go straight up to her room."

"What's wrong with her, Keira? She was crying so much on the phone that I could barely understand her."

"That's for her to tell you, not me. Just go and talk to her, please. If her father finds out, the two of you may be dead when all this is over."

"Okay, I get the feeling that what she needs to tell me is very, very important and could ruin our relationship."

"Just about, yes. Now, go! Before Bill gets back."

"Okay, okay. I'll go see what she needs of me," Nick went up the staircase to find his girlfriend in her room, still crying and curled up on her bed. "Katie? I'm here." He said, walking over to her.

Katie looked at Nick, tears streaming down her face. "Nicky? Oh, Nick!" She said, throwing herself into Nick's now open arms.

Nick held her, rubbing his arm up and down Katie's back. "What's wrong, Kate? What did you need to tell me?"

"Well, I don't want to give away too much information, because that usually leads to a bad reaction or a faint, whichever seems better to the person. Go into the bathroom and look on the counter. There should be something there with a piece of paper. Pick them both up and bring them back in here, okay?"

"Okay. I'll be right back." Nick went into the bathroom.

It took him a few minutes to find the item in which Katie was talking about. He brought it back into her room and opened the piece of paper. It was a results page for the small item he had brought back with him. "Okay. Plus sign equals positive and minus sign equals negative. That seems simple enough," He looked at the item, which had a plus sign on it and the letters e.p.t. Nick looked back and forth from the item in question and the results, and then he looked back to Katie. "Katie, are you trying to tell me that you're… pregnant?" Nick asked, uncertain.

She simply nodded and started crying uncontrollably again. "Katie, it's okay. You know, you should stay with my family for a while. You know, so your dad doesn't find out."

"Are you sure your mom wouldn't mind?"

"Of course she wouldn't. She's a doctor, for God's sake. She'll be able to take care of you. So, do you want to come live with us for a while?"

"Yes, let's go. Now."

Nick nodded and helped Katie pack some clothes. They left the house after saying goodbye to Keira and explaining what they were going to do. When they got back to Nick's house, Nick explained the situation to Tabitha and sat Katie down outside on the porch. Then, the Hollow attacked.


	4. Roar, Blaze, Enhance and Show

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Roar, Blaze, Enhance and Show**_

Previously on Bleach: Fire of Kyubi…

_It took him a few minutes to find the item in which Katie was talking about. He brought it back into her room and opened the piece of paper. It was a results page for the small item he had brought back with him. "Okay. Plus sign equals positive and minus sign equals negative. That seems simple enough," He looked at the item, which had a plus sign on it and the letters e.p.t. Nick looked back and forth from the item in question and the results, and then he looked back to Katie. "Katie, are you trying to tell me that you're… pregnant?" Nick asked, uncertain._

_ She simply nodded and started crying uncontrollably again. "Katie, it's okay. You know, you should stay with my family for a while. You know, so your dad doesn't find out."_

_ "Are you sure your mom wouldn't mind?"_

_ "Of course she wouldn't. She's a doctor, for God's sake. She'll be able to take care of you. So, do you want to come live with us for a while?"_

_ "Yes, let's go. Now."_

.….

_ Nick nodded and helped Katie pack some clothes. They left the house after saying goodbye to Keira and explaining what they were going to do. When they got back to Nick's house, Nick explained the situation to Tabitha and sat Katie down outside on the porch. Then, the Hollow attacked._

"Shit." Nick said and took out the Mod Soul container. Popping it into his mouth, Nick felt his Soul being pushed out of his body again. He looked back at his body. "Stay here and protect Katie."

"Don't worry. She'll be safe with me." The Mod Soul said in Nick's body as Nick himself ran towards the Hollow.

Katie looked at the now two Nicks, confused. "Why are there two Nicks?" She asked herself out loud as the Mod Soul came over and took her down into the basement of the house, Nick not hearing Katie ask about why she was seeing two of her boyfriend.

Nick took the katana out of its sheath. "Blaze, Kyubi!" He said and the katana turned into the huge version that seemed lighter than air.

A small distance away, Nick heard Jasmine release her Zanpaku-to. "Roar, Evathon'Dala!" And her glass-like staff appeared in her hands.

Lora had come out of her Gigai as well. She released her Zanpaku-to. "Enhance, Waterfall! " The katana in her hand transformed into a massive white javelin that had a substantial blade.

Nick even saw his own mother come out of her body. "Show, Falcon!" She said and her Zanpaku-to was released in the form of a Dao sword with a forked blade.

All together, the four Soul Reapers charged their enemy. Lora looked at the others, smiling. "Don't let his small size trick you, guys. The Soul Society has been hunting this Hollow for over twelve years."

"Don't worry about us, Lora. We were trained by a reliable teacher." Jasmine said.

"Thank you, Jazz. Now, let's get this guy. Do you remember the Hadou, or Destructive Arts I taught you?"

"Yes. I'm using one right now," Nick held out his hand. "Hadou Thirty-Three: Soukatsui!" In response, a huge blue wave of energy flew from his hand and hit the Hollow in the center of its face.

The mask on the Hollow cracked off a little at the jaw and the forehead. The Hollow laughed. "You think your weak Reiatsu is strong enough to defeat me? You are a pitiful group."

"Don't be so sure. Mom, how about we all do it together?"

"That'll work. Everybody ready?"

Everyone nodded and held out their hands. "Hadou Sixty-Four: Soren Soukatsui!" All at once, eight waves of blue energy emerged from the four Soul Reapers, one from each of their hands.

The Hollow's Mask was destroyed and a hole had been blasted through its head. It continued to laugh. "You may have defeated me, but be warned: I was one of the easy ones!" And with that, the Hollow was taken into a huge door-like portal down into the fiery pits of Hell.

The family, along with Lora, returned to their bodies, except for Nick, whose body was still with Katie in the basement. Nick turned back to his mother. "Mom, are you sure its alright for Katie to stay here until she has the baby?"

"Of course it is, Nick. She's a member of the family now. We have to take care of her now. Go get her. I think she can see us outside of our bodies." Tabitha agreed with her son.

"Okay, thanks, mom. We'll be back upstairs in a bit." Nick went into the house, falling straight through the floor to reach his body.

Nick went back into his body; catching the Mod Soul pill and putting it back in the dispenser. He saw that Katie was now asleep on the basement couch. He shook her slightly, thinking. _How could she fall asleep with the fighting going on? It must be the baby wearing her out._

_**A/N: **__**Well, isn't that last paragraph just sweet? I'm a guy, but can I make a cute scene? I think I actually suck at it most times, but I do have my good times.**_

Next Time on Bleach: Fire of Kyubi…

_ "Nick! I don't know if I can go on with this! I don't even know what my father will say if he ever finds out!"_

_.…._

_ "Today, we're going to the Soul Society. Is that okay with everybody?"_

_ "Yes!" Came one answer._

_ "No. I can't go. Not with how Katie's feeling. Once it's all settled, I'll get mom to contact you."_

_.…._

_ "I promise you that I won't leave you until you say its okay. I love you."_

_ "Go, Nick. I'll be with your mom. I'll be fine. Please, don't worry about me. Your mom can protect me."_

_ "But, I don't want to leave you. By the time I get back, you may not be able to recognize me. Where I'm going, you won't age, but I will. I'm not leaving."_

_ "Your mom already told me where you're going. Shit, Nick, I can see you in Soul Reaper form! She told me that as soon as you get back, the aging will reverse itself and you'll be the same age you are now. Don't worry. It's not like I'm going to be waiting for you since time here is going to be stopped. I just wish I could come with you."_

_ "Well, if you really don't mind me going, then I'll go."_

_ "Go, Nick, and stay safe, okay?"_

_ "Of course, Kate. See you when I get back."_

_.…._

_ "Halt. Who goes…? Oh, Lieutenant Kaelin. Who are these children?"_

_ "They are the children of Former Squad One Captain Lenora. Now, let us in. I'm taking them to Central Forty-Six to induct them."_

_ "Okay."_

_**~End Preview~**_


	5. Next Stop: the Soul Society

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Next Stop: the Soul Society**_

The Next Morning…

"Today," Lora Kaelin addressed the two students of hers. "We're going to the Soul Society. Is everybody ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes!" Came one answer.

"No. I can't go. Not with how Katie's feeling. Once it's all settled, I'll get mom to contact you." Nick said.

"Are you sure, Nick?"

"I'm sure. See you later."

"Think about it for a while, okay? We'll wait for a few hours. In fact, I'll be right back." Lora went inside the house to find Tabitha.

Lora found Tabitha in the living room, looking at a picture of Elias, the twins' father. She looked behind her to see Lora. "Oh, hey Lora."

"Tabitha, is something wrong? This is about me taking your precious twins, isn't it?"

"Yes, and no. I don't mind about Jasmine, but Nick is the only tie I still have to remind me of Elias. Even though he doesn't have his father's eyes or hair, he has his face. I don't want him taken away. Raymond can't keep him in the Soul Society. I am making that entirely clear, okay?"

"Of course, Tabitha. I will not let Nick get drafted to actually join a Squad. I'll bring him right back after his training."

"No, I meant that Raymond can't keep him _in_ the Soul Society. Not as in Nick is part of a Squad, but I want him to still come back to me."

"Oh. Still, of course I'll make sure. Raymond can't keep a child away from his mother, no matter how acquainted him and the child's mother may be."

"Thank you, Lora. But, I thought you were all leaving now?"

"Nick doesn't want to leave Katie behind. He said that no matter what, he wasn't going to leave her side."

"Oh, I understand what he's thinking. I'll go talk to Katie. Only she can reason with him right now."

"Thank you Tabitha. If she could get Nick to go, I would be grateful to her." Tabitha nodded and left the room.

Katie's Temporary Room…

Katie was sitting on her bed, thinking about how her and Nick were going to take care of a baby when they were only sixteen. She started crying when she heard the door open. She looked and saw Tabitha Negron come in. "Oh, Mrs. Negron."

"I'm sorry, Katie. Did I catch you at a bad time? I only came because we have a small problem."

"Is Nick hurt? I saw him go out of his body yesterday evening and I was worried! I don't know if I can go on with this pregnancy! I don't even know what my father will say if he ever finds out!"

"Wait. You could see him outside of his body?" Katie nodded. "Well, Nick was able to because he has certain powers. Now, why were you crying?"

"Its just that I don't know what we're going to do. I don't want to give the baby up, but after I have it, my father is going to kill both Nick and I. I don't want to die just after having my first child." She started crying more hysterically.

Tabitha, worried about the girl that had her son's heart, hugged her and comforted her. "Katie, everything will be alright. I promise, you will not come to any harm. Now, can I please ask you a favor from Lora and I?"

Katie nodded. "Yes, what do you guys need?"

"We need you to talk to Nick about going to the Soul Society. I've told you about it before, and Nick and Jasmine will be going there to train. But, Nick will not go because he doesn't want to leave you. I've tried explaining to him that time here stops when he's there, but he insists on staying. He needs to learn how to be a better Soul Reaper, so I need you to talk to him. You have his heart, and you're the only one who can convince him to go. So, will you do it?"

"Of course. If it's for Nick to help him protect his child, and me then I'll do whatever it takes. I'll go right now."

"Thank you, Katie!" Tabitha hugged her. "You know, I'd love for you to be my daughter-in-law."

"I'd like that, too. I'll go talk to him now." Katie left the room.

The Basement…

Katie had finally found Nick in the basement, looking deep in thought. "Hey, Nick."

Nick looked up. "Oh, hey Katie. What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you. It's about you going to the Soul Society."

"Nick looked at her confused. "Wait. How do you know about the Soul Society?"

"Your mom told us when we were little. She reminded me of it earlier. I wanted to talk about you going there."

"I'm not going! That's that."

"But, Nick, why?"

"Because I'm not leaving you."

"Is there any way that you can go knowing I'm safe?"

"No, but I promise you that I won't leave you until you say its okay. I love you too much to leave you now."

"Go, Nick. I'll be with your mom. I'll be fine. Please, don't worry about me. Your mom can protect me."

"But, I don't want to leave you. By the time I get back, you may not be able to recognize me. Where I'm going, you won't age, but I will. I'm not leaving."

"Your mom already told me where you're going. Shit, Nick, I can see you in Soul Reaper form! She told me that as soon as you get back, the aging, if any, will reverse itself and you'll be the same age you are now. Don't worry. It's not like I'm going to be waiting for you since time here is going to be stopped. I just wish I could come with you."

"Well, if you really don't mind me going, then I'll go."

"Go, Nick, and stay safe, okay?"

"Of course, Kate. See you when I get back."

Living Room…

Lora, Nick and Jasmine were standing in front of a portal into the Soul Society. Lora looked back at the two teenagers. "Are you two ready now?"

"Yes." Came the chorus of agreements.

"Okay, now we just have to step through the portal and we'll be in the Soul Society. Now, let's go." Lora led the way into the portal.

Nick was having second thoughts and looked back at Katie. She smiled at him and mouthed. "Come back soon." Nick nodded and walked through the portal.

_**Soul Society Entrance Gate…**_

When Lora, Nick and Jasmine stepped back out of the portal, only Lora was aware that someone would appear to them.

"Halt. Who goes…?" He started. "Oh, Lieutenant Kaelin. Welcome back. Who are these children you have with you?"

"These '_children_' are the twin children of Former Squad One Captain Lenora. Now, let us pass."

"O-okay." The guard stepped aside and the trio went into the interior of the Soul Society.


	6. Trials of Initiation?

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Three Tests of Initiation?**_

Nick, Jasmine and Lora had been walking around the Seireitei, or Soul Reaper living quarters, for about an hour. Nick felt his feet hurt. "Lora, when are we going to get to where we have to go?"

"Oh, quiet down. We'll get there in just a few minutes. We still have to walk into the center of the Seireitei, Central Forty-Six. When we get there, however, we still need you both to get through the three tests of Initiation in order to join the ranks of Soul Reapers." Lora explained.

Nick and Jasmine fell silent as they saw a huge building loom over them. "Okay, now that is a big fucking building." Nick said.

"Watch your mouth around here, Nick. That could get you in trouble with the wrong people." Lora warned.

"Oh, come on. I can take anyone that tries anything." Nick said cockily.

"Why, oh why, are you so cocky?" Lora asked herself out loud.

"That's just how he is. Now, when are we going to meet the leader of the Soul Society?" Jasmine asked.

"Momentarily. I promise." Lora led them into the huge building in front of them.

Once inside, Lora took them towards what seemed to be a reception desk. "Oh, Lieutenant Kaelin. Who are these two- teenagers- that are accompanying you?" The receptionist asked.

"Don't let it slip when you take us in, but they're ex-Captain Samina Lenora's twin children. Nick, Jasmine, say hello." She told the twins.

"Hello." Nick and Jasmine said, still looking around the building like they had never seen anything like it, which they had not.

"Captain Lenora? She had kids? With who?"

"Do you remember that boy that she always talked about after she came back from sneaking off to the World of the Living?"

"Yes. Wasn't his name Elias Negron, or something?"

"Yes. Elias Negron married our Tabitha after she went to live in the World of the Living indefinitely." Lora explained.

"Really? Well, the girl does look like Tabitha a little."

"Yes, these two are Nick and Tabitha's twin children. Now, keep those thoughts to yourself and lead us in. I have to introduce these two to Captain Barrett," She said with venom in her voice. "And see if they can take the tests of initiation to join the Soul Society. I kind of promised Tabitha I would see if they could. You have to admit, though, that Nick's outfight is awesome." Lora commented.

"Yes, it does. Okay, you three follow me." She said and brought them to the huge double doors in front of them.

In the room that was on the other side of the double doors, Nick and Samina really only saw the chair in front of them that had a back that reached the ceiling that was at least a hundred feet above the chair. In this seat was seated an important looking man. He had skin that was not too dark, but not too light and even darker black hair and a Captain's robe on. Stacey, the receptionist, spoke up. "Captain Barrett, Lieutenant Kaelin is back with the debriefing about her excursion to the World of the Living."

"Thank you, Stacey. You may leave us in peace," Stacey nodded and left. "So, what news do you have, Lieutenant?"

"Captain Barrett, the Hollow that was going to attack has been destroyed, and the source of the immense Spiritual Pressure was located." Lora said, sure not to let her mind go to the fact that the source would partially be a reminder of the past for Captain Barrett.

"Very good. What was the source, if I may ask?"

"It was these two teenagers. Nick and Jasmine Negron. Actually, once I released Jasmine's Spiritual Powers, the Pressure went up immensely, but the major source is Nick. You actually know them, or you can tell how you'd know them, even if you don't know them personally."

"Just what is that supposed to mean? What do you mean that I know these two teenagers…?" His voice trailed off as he looked at Jasmine and Nick. "Tabitha? Tabitha is their mother? But, I thought you had taken her powers away when she quit as a Soul Reaper? Lora, what is going on?"

"Captain Barrett, remain calm. When I was supposed to take her powers away, I let her keep them. That's why the Hollow over the years, ending around ten years ago, kept getting killed before we could get to it. She was still doing her job, even when she was married to a human who knew about what she was and had been. I brought them so that they could train. I gave them basic training, but Tabitha insist I bring them here. Can we let them do the three tests of initiation?"

"Only on the condition that I can come back to the World of the Living with you when we return them. I would like to see Tabitha."

"I think that would be alright. So, they can undergo the tests?"

"Yes. Bring them to the training arena and wait for me there. I will be along when I finish registering the fact that my ex-girlfriend got married and had children. Wait, why did the Hollows stop attacking ten years ago?"

"The day the Hollows stopped attacking the area was the day that Tabitha Lenora's husband went out on Hollow duty because Tabitha was pregnant with these two's younger sister. After he didn't come back after the time frame he was supposed to, she went to find him. When she found him dead, she got angry and used her Visored powers to destroy the Hollow that had killed her husband. Actually, I think he could be here right now. While we are training these two, if they pass the tests, can we try to find him?"

"You have a point. We could bring him back to life, too. Make Tabitha happy again. That's really all I want after we broke up. But, enough about me, what is her husband's name?"

"Elias Negron. He has the same name as this one," Lora said, pointing back to Nick. "And this one is his twin and Tabitha's older daughter, Jasmine."

"It's nice to meet you. Well, let's get to the training arena."

Lora nodded towards the twins and they followed, leaving Raymond to think for a little while longer.

_**A/N:**_ As people can see, I'm redoing this story for personal reasons. I sort of fucked something up and as reconciliation, I am rewriting this series and many other stories of mine all over from the beginning. I will continue to redo these chapters for this series first, because I am the farthest along with this story. Then I will work on all my other stories one at a time. Thank you for being patient for my updates, but writing has been very slow lately. Now all the stories I write aren't for the Internet and really are stupid, not to mention lost because I think I deleted the folder of them the other day on accident, then emptied my recycle Bin. So now no more stories that aren't made for fanfiction. T-T


	7. Tests of Initiation Elias Returns

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Three Tests of Initiation (Nick Sr. Returns)**_

Two Days Later, Nick and Jasmine's Flat, Rukongai District 1…

Nick woke up and looked around his room, confused as to where he was. Then, it all came back to him. He laughed. _Wow. Two days here already and I still can't remember where I am when I wake up._ He thought.

He got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. Jasmine was there, cooking breakfast. "Good morning, Nick," Jasmine said, brushing back some of her raven black hair and turning to look at him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't know why I can't get used to waking up in the Soul Society and knowing that I'm here. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up in my bed with Katie next to me. I hope she's okay." Nick said, slumping into a chair.

Jasmine sighed. "Nick, I bet she's fine. Mom's looking after her, so her father can't find out and the two of you will be safe. Mom knows what she's doing. Please, don't worry about your pregnant girlfriend and just concentrate on getting ready for the second Initiation test, whatever it may be."

"I know, but I can't help it, Jazz. I'm going to be a father, and I can't believe it, even after seeing the proof. What would you do if you found out you were pregnant and you knew one of your parents would hate you if they found out? Katie didn't have too much of a choice. For her, it was either tell her father or keep it a secret by moving in with me. Do you see why she did what she did?"

"Yes, Nick, I understand. It's just that I can't see you as a father anyway. Sorry, bro, but you being a dad is just a little hard to see."

"I guess it is, actually. But, at least you get to be the favorite aunt who spoils the baby." Nick said, smiling.

"Really? You think I would do that to your baby?" Nick nodded. "Well, you're right. So, your ready to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starving." Nick said, rubbing his hands together as Jasmine set the breakfast of bacon, sausage and eggs in front of Nick. "Thank you, Jasmine. It smells really good. You've probably outdone yourself again, as usual."

"Nick, stop buttering up the chef, even if she is your sister. Eat up, or we won't be ready to go to the Initiation test. Actually, you know what's funny?" Nick looked at his twin sister. "The first test was just meeting Captain Barrett, right?" Nick nodded. "So, I wonder what the second and third tests will be? Also, I wonder when we'll see dad again? I miss him so much, and to find out that we can have him back after all these years, it's like we have a second chance with him, you know?"

"Yeah, I feel the same way, Jasmine. So, I'm done, let's go and meet Captain Barrett and Lora."

Jasmine looked at her brothers' plate, still amazed at how fast Nick could finish a plate of food. She nodded and followed her brother out the door.

Walking through the streets of the Soul Society, Nick couldn't help but look around curiously. Sure, they had been here for two days now, but he couldn't understand how his mother could have sneaked the knowledge of the Soul Society into his head when he was little. He was surprised when Katie had told him that they had all known about the Soul Society for years, only two days earlier. Nick's thoughts drifted to Katie. "I wonder how she's doing without me with her?"

"Who?" Jasmine asked, looking back at her brother.

"What? Oh, nothing. Just thinking about how Katie's doing at home without me there to help her through the pregnancy, that's all."

"She'll be fine. Mom's with her, and we both know that she can protect Katie if she needs to, so stop worrying. You shouldn't be worried about her, though." Jasmine warned him in an amused tone, turning back around to see where she was walking.

"Well then, who should I worry about if not my pregnant girlfriend?" Nick shouted, a little louder than he should have been.

"Katie's father." Jasmine said simply, turning to look at her brother.

Nick's face turned a shade of white paler than albino. Jasmine was right, Katie's father would kill him if and when he found out that Nick had gotten Katie pregnant. "Shit!" He yelled, punching the ground and sending a ripple through the surrounding area.

"Thought so!" Jasmine laughed, starting to run.

Nick got back up and followed his sister through the Rukongai District to their destination. They entered and saw that Captain Barrett was accompanied by another person. The twins looked at each other and then at Captain Barrett.

"Captain Barrett, sir!" They said, bowing respectively to the Captain of Squad One.

Raymond looked at them. "Ah, Nick. Jasmine, welcome. Come here, I have someone that you may want to see."

The two siblings came over and the stranger turned around, making both of the twins' jaws drop.

"DAD?" Nick said, shocked.

"Is it really you?" Jasmine was on the verge of tears trying not to cry.

"Hello, kids!" Elias Negron said. "How's mom?" Jasmine couldn't take it anymore and fainted, earning a confused look from the twins' father. "Is she okay? What happened to her?"

Nick, who had recovered from the shock used flash step to rush over to his father, thrusting him into the nearest wall. "Do you know what the fuck you put all of us through? Huh? For the last ten years, mom has been fucking waking me up by almost KILLING me! Even Jasmine got that treatment. I have gotten the shit kicked out of me every day by mom! I can't believe you just went and got yourself killed when mom easily killed that fucking Hollow that night! If you weren't my father, I would kill you right here and now, and I would never regret it!" He yelled at him, rage and hate visible in his eyes.

"Nick! Stop this! Let him go!" Raymond said.

"No, Captain!" Elias said. "I deserve this. He's right, I have no excuse for how that Hollow killed me that night. He has the right to punish me like this. Let him continue. He needs to get this off his chest."

Nick threw his parent to the floor, sighing. "No, I'm done. Captain," He turned to Raymond. "I'm going to the Training grounds, so can we start these stupid tests, or what?"

"I will be with you in a moment. First, we should wake your sister up."

"Right. I guess I'll just pick a fight with someone while I'm waiting for you." Nick left the building.

"That kid is going to die by the hands of a Hollow, I know it."

"Heh. That'll be two in the family."

"You... Shut the fuck up. If I were you, I'd get ready to go back to the World of the Living," Nick looked at him. "I don't think we'll be training them too long."

"Oh, right. Are you sure that bringing me back is a good idea? I mean, if Tabitha did that to Nick, imagine what will happen to me when I show up."

"I know what you mean. Tabitha had quite the temper when I knew her," Raymond said, talking about his ex girlfriend. "I guess that's where your son got his."

"Probably. Well, I'll go and just look over the Training grounds so as to make sure that Nick hasn't killed anyone."

"Indeed. Jasmine, get up. It's time to start the Tests of Initiation."

Jasmine's eyes opened quickly. "Was I still asleep? Or did I actually see my father?"

"It was your father. He'll be coming back with us when we go back to the World of the Living after your training, so get used to having him back."

"Okay," Jasmine got up and saw that her brother wasn't in the room. "Hold on, where's my brother?"

Raymond sighed. "Well, after taking his anger out on your father, he went to the Training grounds to pick a fight. Your father followed after him to see that he hasn't killed anyone, yet."

Jasmine nodded and left the building along with Captain Barrett.

_**Training Grounds...**_

Nick had arrived at the training grounds and had proceeded in, getting strange glares from some of the other people in the area. Nick smirked and just took out his Zanpaku-to. "Blaze, Kyubi!"

After releasing his Zanpaku-to, Nick proceeded to use his giant blade to slice the air, creating jets of flames that shot up everywhere. One of the spectators came over to him. "Hey!" He called. "What're you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm training myself to use my Zanpaku-to better. Why? What's the problem?"

"The problem is that none of us have seen you around here, before. What District do you live in?"

"Rukongai District One. I'm only here temporarily. Me and my sister are only here to train, anyway. After that, we're heading back home to the World of the Living."

"Wait, you're still alive?" The guy said, Nick nodding in response. "Wow. I'm in Squad Ten, and I still haven't been allowed to go there when a Hollow attacks. Have you killed a Hollow yet, boy?"

"Yes. So did my sister, my mom and Lieutenant Kaelin. You've probably known my mother. She's the ex Captain of Squad One, Tabitha Lenora."

"Whoa, wait just a minute! If you're her son, then why haven't you come here before?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know? All I know is that I'm here to train." Nick slung Kyubi over his shoulders.

"I'll help you out with that. God knows I need a good fight, and if you're really Captain Lenora's son, then this should be a good battle."

"I accept. Before we begin, however, what's you name?"

"I'm Tai Szendy, lieutenant of Squad Ten. Now, let's get started," Tai took his Zanpaku-to out from its sheath. "Bring forth your power. Bloom, Black Rose!"

The katana turned into into a magnificent harpoon that had thorn-like spikes on the sides of the handle.

Nick smiled. "I hope your ready for this."

"I'm ready for anything! Bring it." Tai motioned for Nick to attack him.

Nick used flash step to suddenly appear behind Tai, Kyubi's blade at his sparring partners' throat. "Did I bring it yet? I hope you don't say yes, because I'm not finished yet. Kyubi, Unleash!" Nick jumped away from Tai and shot a large wave of flames at his enemy.

Tai used Black Rose's special ability to shield himself from the flames with the thorns on the harpoon's side, which had just transformed into a large shield that covered his body from attacks. When he brought the shield down, Nick was behind him again, Kyubi back at Tai's throat. "Give up, yet?"

"That's enough, Nick," Raymond said, waking toward the dueling men. "You've passed your first Test of Initiation. Now, let's get on with the tests in the Training Simulation Room. I want to see how well you fare against a Hollow by yourself."

Nick nodded and shook hands with Tai. "That was a good fight. Thanks, Tai."

"No problem. Come back soon, so I can beat you then."

"Fat chance of that happening. See you around." Nick followed Raymond, Jasmine and his father.

_**A/N:**_ Finally, here's the next chapter for Bleach: Fire of Kyubi. I have had writer's block for the first part of the story for three weeks to two months, so I just finished that part yesterday and the rest was finished today. Well, goodbye for now.


	8. Tests of Initiation Jasmine's 2nd

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Three Tests of Initiation (Jasmine's 2**__**nd**__**)**_

_**Soul Society Training Simulation Room, Twenty Minutes Later...**_

Nick, his father, Jasmine and Captain Barrett came into the Training Simulation Room. Nick looked around at all the technology around him. "What's with all the tech?"

"It's to assure that you don't get hurt by the enemy. The TSR is made to allow Soul Reapers to train with a simulation that we make as real as possible. It cannot bite you, like an actual Hollow will sometimes attempt, but it can hurt you. If you obtain injuries that can kill you, we will hand you over to the Squad Four members that should already be present." Raymond said, annoyed. "I wonder where they could be?"

"Maybe they're just running late." Nick Sr. suggested.

"Dad, shut up." Jasmine said.

"What did I say?" He said, being thrown across the room the next second.

"Just. Shut. Up." Nick said, his fist still clenched.

"Got it. I'll be quiet." The twins' father said, getting up slowly and going over to the central computer console for the TSR.

"Captain, what should I set the simulation to?" he asked Raymond.

"Something basic, first," Elias nodded while Raymond turned back to the twins. "The second test is you both have to defeat three simulated Hollows in a row. Jasmine should go first, but I believe that Nick is anxious about this part."

Nick nodded. "Yes, that would be correct. But, I would like Jasmine to go first. I had enough of a fight for a bit out there with Lieutenant Szendy."

Raymond nodded. "If you insist. Jasmine, please make your way into the inner chamber." Raymond said, pointing to a wall and flicking his finger, making the wall slide downward to reveal a hidden doorway.

Jasmine nodded and went into the inner room of the TSR. Once she was inside the room, Raymond flicked his finger again to make the doorway close itself. He looked over at Nick Sr. and nodded.

Pressing a few buttons on the console, Jasmine and Nick's father activated an intercom system. "Stand by for Hollow Training Simulation." It said.

Jasmine took a deep breath and waited for the simulation to begin while her father, Nick and Captain Barrett watched on.

_**Negron household, World of the Living...**_

Katie looked at the clock and saw that it was about time for lunch. She looked over at Nick's temporarily unused body and sighed. Walking over to the body, she took out Nick's Soul Candy container and popped the Soul Candy into the idle body, causing it to move. The Mod Soul now in Nick's body looked around and saw that he was in Katie's room. His eyes locked on Katie. "Oh, hello, Katie. Is it time to eat, already?" He asked and Katie smiled.

"Yes, Nico. Time to eat. Come on, let's go down." Katie said to the Mod Soul, whom Katie and Tabitha had named Nico.

Nico nodded and stood up, stretching the body to gain feeling in its limbs. Following Nick's girlfriend, the two went downstairs and into the dining room. Tabitha smiled as they entered. "Hello, Nico. Have a nice nap out of the body?" She asked.

"Yes, I did, actually. But, can I ask why you both insist on me staying in this body whenever you want me to?" He asked. "I don't mean to sound rude if I do." he then apologized.

"No, no. It's okay. I really don't think you should be put into Nick's body so much, but I think Katie is the one who started it." She looked at Katie.

The pregnant teenager nodded shyly. "I'm sorry if it's a bad thing that I want to at least think Nick is still here. It helps to let out your feelings and frustrations when you have someone to talk to." She said, her voice sounding a little angry.

"Katie, calm down!" Tabitha's voice said. "Anger is only going to cause stress, and you know stress can be a bad thing for your pregnancy! I understand that you want to think that Nick is still here, but if I know my son and daughter, you won't have much time to wait for him. The two of them should be back in, at the most, three months. I ask of you, Katie, do not use Nico as your only means to let your feelings out. You have me, Megan, and even your friends in school. Do not keep your feelings bottled up and then tell them to a Soul Candy, no offense Nico, for advice! I am not only your guardian until, at least, you give birth, but also one of your friends. If I can get in touch with Nick, will you talk to me more about your problems?"

Katie's eyes started tearing. "It's not that I don't want to keep my feelings inside, but I feel that I can only talk about them to Nick! Even if I have to do it by talking to a weird pill that allows his body to move and interact with me!" She realized what she had said. "Oh, I'm sorry about that, Nico! You know I didn't mean to."

Nico put his arms up. "it's okay, Katie. I know you don't mean it. It's your hormones making you act like this. I don't need you to apologize. Can we please eat? I'm hungry."

"Yes, yes, alright. Here you both go." Tabitha handed them both a plate of food.

Katie wiped the tears away from her eyes and picked her fork up. They now ate in silence due to Katie's little outburst. Tabitha looked over at her and sighed. _Nick, I hope you come back quickly. Katie doesn't want you away from her, anymore, and I don't know if I can allow her to remain safe for much longer. Her Spiritual Pressure is growing rapidly, and it's not coming from the child still in her womb. Her own Spiritual Pressure is growing, and I don't know how long we have until the Hollows start coming after her for her own Spiritual Pressure._ She thought as a Hell Butterfly came out of the back of her head, unseen by either Nico or Katie, and disappear into thin air on its way to report the message to nick back in the Soul Society.

_**Training Simulation Room, Ten Minutes Later...**_

Jasmine had just finished her second Hollow. Raymond looked at her father. "Turn it up another level. She should be able to handle it," He pressed the intercom button. "Jasmine, revert your Zanpaku-to back to its unreleased form so you can fight this battle on your own strength before relying on your Zanpaku-to's strength added to it," Jasmine nodded and reverted Evathon'dala back into its katana form. "In addition, use the Kido spells Lieutenant Kaelin taught you to increase your success rate." Jasmine nodded again and breathed to calm her nerves.

Nick looked at Captain Barrett and asked. "Do you think that she has an actual chance of failure? If her strength is supposed to be as strong as my own, shouldn't she have no problem?"

"Yes, you have a point. But, your sister does not act as you do."

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" Nick asked, annoyed.

"I don't mean to sound hostile, but I'm only saying that you tend to rush into battle without thinking. In order to be a successful Soul Reaper, you have to be able to think as fast as you can move. Jasmine thinks, but her actions are a bit slower than yours. I think it may have to do with the fact that your Zanpaku-to, being a reflection of your own Spiritual Pressure even while in Shikai form, is so great that you don't realize it is supposed to be a lot heavier than it is when you wield it. Her weapon is heavy, but she can handle that weight because her Zanpaku-to's ability is related to snow and ice, meaning that she can make it weigh as little or as much as she wants it to."

"That doesn't explain what that has to do with her movements being slow." Nick stated.

"Yes. I believe that is because she is not as aware of everything around her as you are. Close your eyes and tell me what you sense."

"Alright," Nick closed his eyes. "I feel the Reiatsu being generated by everyone in this building, and even those of Tai and the others in the Training Grounds outside," Nick's eyes seem to tighten. "Wait a second. I also feel a much more powerful source of Spiritual Pressure and Reiatsu approaching us. What is that?"

"I guess it must be the Spirit King." Raymond said simply.

"The... Spirit King?" Nick asked, sounding confused and frightened at the same time.

Raymond laughed. "Also known as the King of the Soul Society. Don't worry, though. I asked for him personally. You may have actually heard of him from Lora, but what you don't know is that you happen to be related to him," Nick looked at him with an even more confused look now on his face. "However, it is not a priority to discuss right now. When the time is right, you'll know, I promise you."

Nick nodded, still uncertain. "Okay, I won't ask, then. Has Jasmine's third match started, yet? I haven't heard anything."

"It's started. Right now, however, the sound system is malfunctioning because of the Spirit King's close proximity to the TSR. Thank His Majesty that the computers have been modified to be immune to the effect of his immense amount of Reiatsu. Now, let's watch. Momentarily, we should get the sound back.

_**Inside the Inner Room of the TSR...**_

Jasmine panted, already having to jump around to avoid being hit by the large Adjuchas Class Hollow. Sure, it was smaller than the one she and her family had fought in the World of the Living, this one was a lot more powerful, and oddly enough, more human in appearance. She held her hand out as she dodged another attack, which the Hollow called 'Cero'. "Hadou Thirty-Three: Sokatsui." She said, and released a burst of blue energy at the enemy.

Upon contact with the Hollow, it screamed in pain, but was not yet defeated. Jasmine had to think. _Well, since that was the only Kido Lora taught us, I guess I'll have to use Evathon'dala._ "Roar, Evathon'dala!" She said, and her Zanpaku-to turned into its Shikai form.

The Hollow laughed. "Do you think that you can stop me with that puny little staff made of glass? You truly are a pathetic Soul Reaper."

Jasmine was then pissed off. "If you think that this ''puny' staff of glass is pathetic, you are sadly mistaken. Frozen tundra of the Arctic, freeze my enemies and purge their souls! Evathon'dala, Prayer One: freezing Wind Tunnel!" Jasmine said and waved her staff around in a circle in front of her, causing the air to become a tunnel of wind that could chill a regular person to the bone.

Once the wind reached the Hollow, it was suddenly surrounded and frozen in place, its face in terror as it wondered how it could have been beaten by an attack that came from a glass staff. Jasmine went over and touched the Hollow turned frozen statue, turning it to dust in front of her. She smiled as she looked at the pile of crushed ice as she said. "And, just so you know, my staff is made of ICE, asshole!" She proclaimed.

_**Outer Room...**_

They had gotten sound back just as Jasmine made her last statement. Nick burst out laughing and began rolling on the floor. "I can't believe a Hollow actually called her out on what her staff was made of! Shit, that was awesome. I wish I could have heard what that attack was, though. I know I don't want to be caught in the middle of that one." He regained his composure as Jasmine came back into the room. "So, sis, did he manage to piss you off?" He asked stupidly, causing Jasmine to punch him straight into a wall. "Ouch." Nick groaned.

"Do not bring this up again, you hear me, Nick?" Nick nodded. "Good. Well, it's your turn."

"Hold on a moment," said an unknown voice. "I think you have a message from the World of the Living."

Everyone looked toward the door and saw that there was man standing there with a Hell Butterfly flying around his right shoulder. The man was dressed in robes that made him seem like he was just a Soul Reaper, but Nick knew better. He knew that this man was the King of the Soul Society because he could still feel his Reiatsu as the very source he had needed to ask Captain Barrett about only minutes earlier. His hair was an unusual orange color, and he had his Zanpaku-to slung onto his back in what looked like bandages.

Captain Barrett and Nick's father both bowed their heads and said the same thing at the same time. "Welcome, King Kurosaki!"

Ichigo Kurosaki, King of the Soul Society, held his hand up. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want those formalities used with me?" He looked over at Nick and Jasmine. "Well, you must be Nick Negron. The man who is supposed to be the next King of the Soul Society. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you."

_**A/N:**_ Okay, did anyone see Ichigo coming? I bet not! Well, I got the idea of him being King of the Soul Society from another fan fiction story I read by an author named Theresa Crane called Inner Hollow. I suggest that people who enjoy this one notion read it, but only if you can handle multiple lemons per chapter (At least most of them). I have asked her permission to use this one idea, which happens late in the already existing chapters of Inner Hollow, but she may or may not have gotten my request to use it, yet. Also, there will be another development that happens in Inner Hollow that will come up in this story when it seems fit. Until next time.

_**Next Time:**_ Nick and Jasmine have now met their relative of unknown relation, Ichigo Kurosaki. Not only that, but it seems that Nick is supposed to become the King of the Soul Society! But first, he must prove that he has the potential to be a Soul Reaper, but why does Nick get the feeling that Ichigo is hiding something from him? And why has a Hell Butterfly come with a message for Nick? Where did it come from? Find out next time on Bleach: Fire of Kyubi.


	9. A Message and Nick's Second Test

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**A Message and Nick's Second Test**_

_**Training Simulation Room, Ten Minutes Later...**_

Nick and Jasmine had been talking to Ichigo Kurosaki for the last ten minutes since Jasmine finished her second Test of Initiation. They had found out that Ichigo just happened to be a distant relative to Tabitha, her grandmother's cousin, to be exact. He turned to Nick again after ten minutes. "Oh, Nick, this Hell Butterfly has a message for you from your mother. When you reply, tell her I said hello."

The butterfly flew over to Nick and rested on his shoulder next to his ear. It relayed its message. "Katie's Spiritual Pressure is growing exponentially. Before you come to the conclusion that its actually your unborn child's, it isn't," It said in Tabitha's voice. "It's her own. That means that I don't know how long we have until more Hollows come after her and the baby. Please, try to be quick with the training and come back home. Say hello to Jasmine for me. Bye."

The butterfly tried to leave when Nick stopped it. "Wait, I have a reply," He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. Dad and Jasmine say hello, not to mention your cousin, Ichigo Kurosaki. He's here right now watching us perform our Tests of Initiation. Jasmine has one left and I still have to perform the my second test. I hope to see you very soon. Bye." He said, the Hell Butterfly responding by flying away and disappearing into thin air.

Captain Raymond Barrett turned back to Nick. "Nick, would you like to take your second test now?"

"Sure, why not? Let's get this over with."

"TSR set to Hollow level one. Good luck, son."

"Thank you, dad." Nick said, his voice annoyed while he resisted the urge to punch Elias through a wall again.

Nick walked into the inner room and his father began the TSR. At once, a Gillian-Class Hollow appeared and Nick took his Zanpaku-to out, ready to release it. He rushed forward and slashed at the Hollow, cutting its arm clean off. The Hollow let out an ear-splitting scream. It then tried to use a Cero attack. But Nick was two steps ahead of it. Bringing the unreleased Zanpaku-to down on the Hollows' head, splitting the mask and killing it. The intercom came on. "Nice job without needing to release your Zanpaku-to," Ichigo's voice said over the speaker. "Now, let's see what you do with a Adjuchas-Class Hollow."

Nick heard the siren start ringing, signaling the start of the second fight. Nick's Adjuchas-Class Hollow looked different from Jasmine's, but Nick knew he could take it on easily. The Hollow started charging up a Cero attack when Nick suddenly appeared behind the Hollow with the unreleased Zanpaku-to in hand. "You know, you are just too slow for me," Nick said and dashed around, cutting off both of the Hollows' arms and then slicing the mask. "Too easy. Come on, give me an actual challenge." He called.

Ichigo smiled at Nick from the outer room. "He's just as cocky as I always was. Put the level up to ten," Elias looked at the Spirit King in shock. "He said he wanted a challenge, and his speed could easily match mine from before my Bankai enhanced it. If anyone in the academy can do that, that's another story, but let's see what Nick does against a Vasto Lorde-Class Hollow."

Nick's father nodded hesitantly and turned the simulator on for the third battle. He looked at the new Hollow and smiled. "Okay, if the first opponent was a Gillian and the second was an Adjuchas, then this guy has to be a Vasto Lorde. Wow, you're a big guy. However, you are still no match for me," Nick held out both of his hands, but still had his Zanpaku-to in one hand. "Blaze, Kyubi!" He released his Zanpaku-to and then continued. "Hadou Thirty-Three: Sokatsui!" He released a blast of blue energy at the large Hollow, which reacted by making an unearthly scream and released a Cero attack.

Nick saw the blast coming and dodged it, appearing behind the Vasto Lorde. The powerful Hollow, still not aware of Nick's presence behind it, looked around in front of it. Nick smiled and readied Kyubi for an attack. "Kyubi, Unleash!" Nick shouted, making the Hollow turn around and receive the full blast of flames shatter its mask, killing it. "Like I said, too easy."

Raymond just looked at the teenager, seeing his Reiatsu rise exponentially from after the defeat of the Vasto Lorde. "He's too powerful not to defeat a Vasto Lorde, but the way he did it was unheard of. No Soul Reaper in training can move that fast, and attack with that much ferocity. I don't even think he needs to take the third test, seeing the agility he has and can use. His Zanpaku-to worries me, though."

"How so, Captain Barrett?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kyubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox. That Zanpaku-to was supposedly destroyed for good years ago, but here Nick is, wielding it. I don't understand it."

"Raymond, are you that naive? Nick's Kyubi is a different Zanpaku-to from that one, but the one you are talking about is the same as his. It has changed since the last time it appeared. Now, let's get him out of there."

"Yes, King."

"Don't just call me King," Ichigo's eye twitched. "I already have enough of that name in my head."

_**That's right, King. You will always have me!**_

_Shut UP! Give Zangetsu control of his body back and stay out of this._

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Elias asked, looking at the King of the Soul Society.

"Huh?" Ichigo's head picked up. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just an idiotic comment from a person who I consider to still be an unwelcome guest."

"Well, at least he doesn't try taking control of your body, anymore."

"Yeah, I guess," He looked as Nick came out of the Inner room. "Good job, Nick. You have the same speed as I did, but you'll only get faster. Now, I must leave you all. It should be around lunch time, and Rukia hates it when I'm late for lunch. See you all soon." Ichigo said and left the TSR.

"Well, I guess we should all get going, right? We all need to eat sooner or later." Raymond said, earning nods from Nick, Jasmine and their father.

Following the Captain out of the TSR, they all left to get something to eat.

_**A/N:**_ Chapter eight and Ichigo's Hollow shows up. I wanted to still include him, since he'll have a bigger part later on, along with Rukia's Hollow (If you haven't read Inner Hollow as of yet, get to it now so you can tell what I'm talking about). Next chapter will be up momentarily.

_**Next Time:**_ A Strange Hollow attacks the Soul Society after the groups' lunch, and Raymond decides that an actual Hollow will be Nick and Jasmine's third test. During the fight, Nick gets injured. Back in the World of the Living, Tabitha gets Nick's message and Katie asks her to send another asking if Nick is alright, due to a feeling. What happens? How does Nick get injured? Will I actually post two chapters up in one day? Okay, I have no idea about that last one, but the others will be found out in the next chapter of Bleach: Fire of Kyubi.


	10. Third Test! Hollow Attack on Seireitei!

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Third Test! Hollow Attack on Soul Society!**_

_**Raymond's Office, An Hour Later...**_

Nick, Jasmine, the twins' father Elias and Raymond Barrett, Captain of Squad One, were sitting in Raymond's office, finishing their lunch. Raymond was the first to hear the alarm system, but then they sounded the alarm closer. "Hollow attack in the Seireitei! Hollow attack in the Seireitei! All Soul Reapers report to take care of the threat."

Raymond looked at both Nick and Jasmine. "Would you too like in on the action?"

"Hell yeah!" They said together.

Raymond chuckled. "Well then, this will be your third Test of Initiation. Go and defeat the Hollow. We will watch you from a distance. I will make sure no one goes closer to the battle so you both can have a chance at the monster."

They nodded and ran out of the office. "Do you think they can do it?" Elias asked.

"Of course. But, if that Hollow happens to be one of Sosuke Aizen's creations, then Nick and Jasmine had better not get bitten, or the next King will have his inner Hollow earlier than he should."

"Well, let's go provide damage control." Raymond said and left the office along with Elias

_**Execution Grounds, Five Minutes Later...**_

Nick and Jasmine had arrived at the scene of battle. The Hollow that had appeared looked like an ordinary Hollow, but Nick had a bad feeling about it. Jasmine released Evathon'dala and swung the staff of ice, creating a wave of cold wind that made its way to the enemy, hitting the Hollow. But, the Hollow had not been damaged. Instead, if tried to bite Jasmine, but Nick was the faster one and shielded his twin sister from the advancing Hollow.

Nick shouted out in pain when the Hollows' teeth bit down on his shoulder. Nick clutched his shoulder while releasing Kyubi. "Is that the best you've got?" He asked before falling down to the ground.

"Nick!" Jasmine shouted, watching her brother fall to the ground. She turned back to the Hollow. "What did you do to my brother?"

"I only bit him. Mind you, he'll change soon enough, but you'll be changing along with him." The Hollow replied.

"What are you talking about?" (Get ready for the irony.)

"I am a specially-created Hollow created by Sosuke Aizen. He created us with the ability, upon biting someone, to give them an inner Hollow. It will soon swallow his own consciousness up and take his body over completely. Also, there's no way to stop the process, so you have no way of getting your brother back!" The Hollow laughed maniacally.

"Yeah?" Jasmine asked, pissed off yet again. "Well, let's see if you can't survive this. Evathon'dala, Prayer Two: Ice Burial!"

Jasmine's second Prayer attack consisted of waving her staff above her head, creating another vortex of icy wind, but then, she brought it upon the Hollow and surrounded it with ice, which resulted in the enemy being encased in ice. Jasmine got ready to unleash the finishing blow. "Hadou Thirty-Three: Sokatsui!" The beam of blue energy came down on the Hollow, making the ice, Hollow included, shatter and disintegrate.

She went over to Nick's body. "Nick, you can't let that thing now inside you win! You still have Katie to think about, and your unborn child! You have to win against that thing, or I may have to kill you here. Nick, you can't lose!"

Raymond and Elias appeared at that moment and saw Jasmine crying over Nick's body. They went over to see what had happened.

_**World of the Living, A Few Moments After Nick was Bitten...**_

Katie's eyes opened wide and she woke up from her little nap with a start. She rushed around the house, looking for Tabitha. When she found Nick's mother, she was talking to a Hell Butterfly. When Tabitha saw Katie, who had started crying, she rushed over to her, the butterfly close behind. "Katie, what happened? What's wrong?"

"Is... is Nick okay?" Was all Katie could manage at the moment.

"He just sent me a message saying he was fine. Why?"

"Can you ask back to see if he's still okay? I have a feeling that Nick's in danger."

"I'll ask, but don't worry. I'm sure everything is fine." She turned back to the Hell Butterfly and told it to go to Captain Barrett now, asking if Nick was okay and if not, what happened to him.

_**Squad Four Clinic, Soul Society...**_

Nick was being treated as best he could, while Jasmine, Elias and Raymond all waited around his bed, hoping that the Soul Reaper doctor could reverse the effects of the bite. The medic Soul Reaper, Captain Tony Highwind, sighed as he finished his efforts. "I'm sorry, but I've done all I can do. The rest of his recovery, including the battle within, are all up to him. If he seems to get dangerous, I will have to bring him to the Visored Base for them to help him, because if his inner Hollow comes out, even for a few minutes, he could probably wipe us all out. As soon as he starts turning, I will have to bind his powers and then transport him. I'm sorry I can't be of any more help." he explained.

"It's okay," Jasmine said, still sobbing. "Nick can beat this. He's always had a strong will, and in this case, he'll need it all to win this. He has a child coming soon, and if I let him get out of control, his girlfriend might literally bite my head off."

Tony looked at her sympathetically. "I know I shouldn't be asking this, but would you like to take a walk with me to relieve some of your stress?" He asked Jasmine.

Jasmine looked at the Captain, her eyes full of tears, and nodded. "Yes, I would like that very much." She got up and followed the Squad Four Captain out of the clinic and into the gardens.

Captain Highwind spoke first after a few moments of awkward silence. "I heard from Captain Barrett that you would like to learn healing instead of being more of a combat Soul Reaper. Is this true?"

Jasmine nodded. "Yes. I wanted to become a doctor all my life, since my mom is one. When I found out she was a former Soul Reaper, I told her I wanted to come here to learn how I could help people instead of having to always fight. I would still like some fighting, but I am primarily concerned about healing and helping." She told him, making him smile.

"I would like to teach you myself, if your brother makes a speedy enough recovery. I have a lot of free time usually, so I could teach you whenever you have the time. And, if I may, I would also like to ask you to stay in the Squad Four barracks for a while. That way, I can teach you and you can stay near your brother. Would you like that?"

Jasmine looked at the Captain gratefully. "Yes, thank you!" She hugged him. "I think I'm okay, now. Can we go back to Nick's room?"

"Yes, let's go." Jasmine and Tony walked back into the clinic.

When they came back into the room, Raymond was listening to a Hell Butterfly, but Jasmine could hear that it was from her mother, asking if Nick was all right. She came over to the Squad One Captain. "Can I answer the message?"

"Jasmine, I will get you another to send. Your mother told this one to deliver the message to me personally. I'm sorry," He turned back to the Butterfly and whispered. "Nick was bitten by one of Aizen's Hollows. We're at the Medical Clinic, but we don't know what's going on within his head. Only Nick can help himself at the moment. I promise, he will get his inner Hollow under control. The Visoreds will help out as well, seeing as you were their most valuable member and Nick just happens to be your son. When there is a development, I will let you know." He sent the one Butterfly on its way and summoned for another, sending it to Jasmine's hand for a message.

Jasmine whispered her message to Tabitha. "Mom, I'm sorry that I couldn't stop the Hollow from biting Nick! He shielded me from the bite, and I didn't get out from behind him and attack the Hollow in its moment of weakness. I am so sorry! Captain Highwind of Squad Four has agreed to teach me healing arts, as well. Don't tell Katie about what happened, because you know that she will freak out and stress herself out. Tell her Nick is injured, but not badly. I love you." Jasmine sent the second Hell Butterfly to the World of the Living.

_**A/N:**_ Chapter Nine, yeah! Chapter ten will actually be put up some time today, since I am already writing it. It won't have much in it, just like these last two chapters. If that is a little confusing, all three of the chapters being posted today are short because there isn't too much that happens within each one.

_**Next Time:**_ Nick and his newly-acquired inner Hollow square out within Nick's Inner World. Who will win? Will Nick be taken over by this new presence, or will he overcome it? When will some Visoreds appear? That last one is probably not next chapter, but you never know. I might include them at the end just to introduce one or two of them. Until next time on Bleach: Fire of Kyubi.


	11. The Battle Within

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**The Battle Within**_

_**World of the Living, Ten Minutes Later...**_

Katie was still crying on Tabitha's shoulder. Tabitha was still trying to calm her down. A Hell butterfly appeared and sat on her shoulder. "Nick was bitten by one of Aizen's Hollows." It said in Raymond's voice.

It continued explaining that Nick will be moved if and when his newly-integrated inner Hollow shows itself and that Jasmine was sending her a Butterfly as well. As soon as the first had disappeared, Jasmine's appeared and went onto her shoulder. It told her that Jasmine felt guilty about not being able to stop the Hollow from biting Nick and that she would be taught healing by Captain Tiny Highwind. She smiled at her daughters' achievements and then frowned at Nick's condition. She decided to take Jasmine's advice about Katie, seeing the truth in her words.

"Katie, Nick is fine. He got injured in the battle, but it's nothing major. Just a few scratches. As soon as he gets better, he'll contact you. Okay, sweetie?"

Katie's head picked up and nodded, flashing a small smile. "Okay. Thank you, Mrs. Negron."

"Katie, you know you can just call me Tabitha. Now, go get some rest. I promise everything is fine."

Katie then nodded again and went back upstairs to rest.

_**Nick's Inner World...**_

Nick had just landed in what he could only think to be his Inner World. He looked around and saw that his Inner World looked like a mix of things. It had some skyscrapers, a couple of mountains, a cave or two, a field and a canyon-like wasteland. Continuing to look around, he spotted what looked like a man dressed in a tattered trench coat with a furred rim. "Who are you?" He asked the man.

Turning around, Nick saw that the stranger had a fox mask over one side of his face. "Who do you think I am?" The stranger asked back.

"I'm going to guess that you're the materialization of my Zanpaku-to, Kyubi," The man nodded. "Which would make this my Inner World."

"That is correct. As you may not yet know, there is an intruder here. This intruder, however, is now a part of you. In order for you to control him, you must defeat him in a struggle to find out who has the right to wield me."

"Why would we have to fight to figure that out?"

"Because he is a part of you, but a different consciousness. If you wish to keep him under control, you will have to first win the right to wield me."

"Okay, that explanation makes it a bit clearer. So, where is this guy, anyway?"

"_I'm right behind you."_ Said a voice from behind Nick.

Turning around, Nick saw that the intruder looked exactly like him, but his clothes were opposite colors. The flames on his vest and pants were red instead of blue and the rest of the clothes were a grayish silver instead of black. Nick saw that this person that looked like a mimic of himself also had gold eyes, the same eyes as a Hollow. Nick pointed at him accusingly. "You... You're a Hollow! Why do you look like me?"

_"Because, I am_ your _Hollow. When that Hollow bit you, I was created. It is one of that Hollows' abilities. I see that you need to fight me in order to wield Kyubi,"_ Nick's Hollow smiled and released his version of Kyubi. _"Well, you're going to have to beat me in order to do that. I should warn you, though. I have the same power as you, so this should end in a stalemate, unless I'm smarter than you. Are you ready?"_ He asked tauntingly.

"Give me a second," Nick released his Kyubi. "Okay, let's go."

_"Let's see how you like it. Kyubi, Unleash!"_ Nick's Hollow sent a barrage of flames at Nick.

Nick dodged and appeared behind the Hollow version of himself. "Now who's behind who?" he asked, getting ready to attack his enemy. "Kyubi, Unleash!" He sent flames at his opposite.

_"Too slow."_ Hollow Nick said, now appearing to Nick's left.

"Shit! So, you have my abilities as well as my power, huh? Well then, I guess it's time to use the secret move that I still haven't used," Nick dashed at his Hollow. "Kyubi, Molten Slash!" He stabbed the enemy with his Kyubi, making his Hollow disappear and reappear farther away from himself.

"Good job, Nick," Kyubi said, walking over to him. "You have earned the right to wield me. But, you will have more problems with this one," He pointed at Nick's Hollow. "So be careful."

"I will. Thank you, Kyubi."

Kyubi only nodded as Nick came out of his Inner World.

_**Clinic Room...**_

Nick woke up and sat up in the bed. "Where am I?" He said, making Jasmine, his father and even Raymond to jump in fright.

"Nick!" Jasmine hugged her brother. "You're okay. I knew you could do it, I just knew it!" She ran towards the door to the room. "Captain Highwind, Nick's awake!" She called.

Tony Highwind appeared in the doorway and entered. "Hello, Nick. If you don't mind me asking, did you defeat your inner Hollow?"

"Yes, but not for good. I only beat him over the right to wield my Zanpaku-to."

"Okay. We will have to move you to another location for a while. You do wish to be able to control your inner Hollow, right?"

"If it will make him stay calm, then I do still wish to control him and his powers that I can use," At this Tony looked at Nick with a puzzled look. "When I was fighting him, I was able to move even faster than I can now. I was able to defeat him using that extra speed."

"I understand. Well, if you can walk, we'll get going to your new location."

Nick nodded and tried to get out of bed, succeeding and stretching. Captain Highwind smiled at the incredibly strong teenager and led the way out of the clinic.

_**Visored Base, An Hour later...**_

Nick, Jasmine, their father and Captains Barrett and Highwind made their way to a building located near the wall surrounding the Seireitei. On the symbol was an emblem. The emblem looked like a face that had what looked like a Hollow mask tilted to one side of the face. Captain Highwind addressed the group. "This is the base of the Visoreds, or Soul Reapers who have gained Hollow powers and use them to augment their own in battle. Nick, you will be staying here for a few days while you learn to fully control your inner Hollow." He opened the door and led the way inside.

A girl with bluish-black hair walked toward them. "Why, Captains Barrett and Highwind! What brings you to our little base?" She asked.

"There has been an incident, Jewel."

"Oh, so another guy got bitten by one of those fucking Hollows created by Aizen?" Raymond and Tony both nodded. "Well, who got bit and needs help to control the Hollow powers?"

Nick stepped forward and Jasmine noticed that, for a brief moment, his right eye had turned from brown to gold and back to brown. She decided to ask someone about that later. Nick's voice broke the silence. "I was bitten while trying to protect my sister." He said, bowing slightly to the girl.

Jewel looked at Nick and asked. "What is your name?"

"My name is Nick Negron. My father is Elias Negron and my mother is Tabitha Lenora Negron, former Captain of Squad One." Nick replied.

"Oh, really? One of Tabitha's kids? Now that's ironic. First your mom gets bitten years ago, and now you. I can't get a break from surprises anymore, can I?" Nick, being oblivious missed what Jewel had said about his and Jasmine's mother.

"I guess not, Jewel," Tony said, smiling at the girl. "So, will you help him out?"

"Sure, why not? It's not going to get better without our help, so I guess it can't be avoided," She turned to Nick. "What is the evaluation level of your Spiritual Pressure?"

Nick was confused by this, so Raymond spoke up. "I've assessed it to be that of a Lieutenant, but it grows. Sometimes quickly, sometimes slowly."

"Ah, so we'll need to keep him for about a week or two. If you just came here to start Soul Reaper training, we'll be happy to teach you while helping you control your Hollow powers. Now, go farther in and you'll meet up with another Visored. Tell them the evaluation level of your Spiritual Pressure and they'll figure out how we'll need to help you control those powers. I have to talk to the other members of your group," Nick nodded and walked farther into the building. Jewel looked back at the others. "Has the Hollow been showing itself at all in his appearance?" She asked in a hushed and urgent voice.

"Neither I nor Captain Barrett have seen anything." Tony said, causing Jewel to look at Jasmine.

"Have you seen anything?"

"Well, when he stepped forward to announce that he was the one afflicted, his right eye turned from his usual brown to gold, and then it changed back to brown."

"Okay, then we might have to keep him a little longer. If the Inner Hollow starts to show itself in any feature of the face, it means that Nick could be losing the struggle for his body. We'll get to work on this right away. But, just in case, I'd warn all of you to go and continue what you were doing before this incident happened. I'll send a message to Tabitha myself telling her that we have Nick."

The two Captains left first, followed by Elias. Jasmine stayed for a moment longer. "Thank you for helping him. Nick is my only brother, and I don't want to lose him. Please, help him conquer this as quickly as possible. None of the others told you, but his girlfriend back home is pregnant, and if Nick has to be killed, his girlfriend might do something she'll regret. I'm sorry for staying so long. Goodbye." Jasmine turned to leave when jewel reached out for her shoulder.

"Wait a minute," Jasmine turned back around. "I know you're worried about your brother, but we'll do everything we can to make sure that you don't lose him. Don't beat yourself up about this, please. You should go and get some rest for now. I'll keep you posted on his progress."

"Thank you." Jasmine left the Visored Base.

_**A/N:**_ Here's chapter ten. Now we know one of the Visoreds' names, but not the full name since I couldn't figure out a last name. I didn't want too much in one chapter, so I decided to put some conversation between Jewel and Jasmine in. Jasmine has to be the one to tell everyone what happened because she feels guilty about being the reason Nick got bitten in the first place. Chapter eleven will be up soon, but not today. Three chapters are enough.

_**Next Time:**_ Nick meets some of the other Visoreds and starts tiring himself out in order to defeat his inner Hollow for complete control of his body. In the World of the Living, Tabitha is sent a Hell Butterfly from Jewel telling her that Nick is now in their possession and are now beginning his training. Jasmine, on the other hand, begins learning healing arts from Captain Highwind. Elias gets a surprise visit from an old friend and Raymond goes to the Captain of Squad Twelve in order to have surveillance put on Nick's house in case a Hollow attacks it. Until next time on Bleach: Fire of Kyubi.


	12. The Hollow Takes Control

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**The Hollow Takes Control**_

_**World of the Living...**_

Katie had just fallen asleep. Tabitha smiled as she passed the door to Katie's room and closed it quietly. Coming downstairs, she noticed a Hell Butterfly hovering above the coffee table. She went over and heard Jewel Simmons of the Visoreds. "Tabitha, long time no see. It's Jewel, if you haven't already figured that out. Nick is here with us. We're going to see what we can do, but I don't know how long we have before he loses control. Your daughter told us that his right eye had turned gold and back to his natural color. You know what that means. Anyway, we'll all do what we can, but with him, we can't guarantee anything. When we have an update, we'll contact you again." Tabitha nodded at the insect and it disappeared from sight.

Tabitha sighed. "So soon? Damn it! I guess it has to do with his future, but that doesn't mean anything right now, does it? He still has a long time to wait until he can take the position of Spirit King. I wonder what Raymond is doing to help with this situation?" She asked herself, shaking her head.

_**Squad Twelve Research and Development Facility...**_

Raymond Barrett, captain of Squad One and Captain-Commander of the Soul Society, walked into the research and development building. He stopped at the desk inside the entrance and pressed an intercom button on the wall.

"Who is it?" Said a rude voice.

"It's Captain Barrett. I would like to speak to your Captain, if you don't mind."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Captain Barrett! I'll get Captain Satoshi right away." The voice said.

From his side of the door, Raymond could hear hurrying feet and the lock on the inside of the door unlocking. When the door opened, Squad Twelve Captain Yoshino Satoshi came out. "Hello, Captain Barrett. For what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked kindly.

"I would like to talk to you about arranging surveillance around a certain home in the World of the Living. Is there somewhere a little more private where we could talk?"

"Yes, We'll go to my office." Yoshino said and led Raymond to her office on the second floor of the research and development building.

After closing the door, the Squad Twelve Captain locked it and sat at her desk, across from Raymond. "Alright, now what is it you need exactly?"

"Well, as you may already know, the twin children of former Squad One Captain Tabitha Lenora are both here training to become Soul Reapers, correct?"

"Yes, I know that they're here. What of it?"

"Tabitha's son has been bitten by one of Aizen's Hollows," Yoshino's face turned into a look of shock. "He is now in the watch of the Visoreds, but I have also learned that his girlfriend, who still resides in the World of the Living, is pregnant," Her face turned into an even more shocked expression, but Raymond went on. "So, I would like some surveillance put up around their house in order to keep them safe from Hollows. Tabitha would still be fighting, but she doesn't want to leave the girlfriend alone, worrying about her boyfriend. I am asking this because I want to keep their whole family safe, and not just because Tabitha's son just happens to be the next Spirit King." Raymond finished.

Yoshino's face froze. "Y… You mean…?" She couldn't even ask the question.

"Yes. Her son is the next King of Soul Society. But, Yoshi, he is also in a struggle over his own body, and he may be losing. The Visoreds are going to do everything they can to make sure he wins in the end, but their efforts may be too late, because the inner Hollow is already trying to take control, and it seems to be winning at the moment. So, I ask of you, will you help me protect them?"

Captain Satoshi stared at the Squad One Captain, her expression in turmoil. "Yes, I will help. Surveillance will be posted as soon as possible. Do you want to send her a message?"

"No. When you send someone, though, make sure they tell her that they'll be watching in case of a Hollow attack. Thank you, Captain Satoshi, but I must be going now."

"It isn't a problem, Captain Barrett. Have a good day." She said as Raymond left the research and development building.

_**The Residence of Elias Negron...**_

Elias looked out the back window of his residence. _Oh, Tabitha,_ He thought, _I'm sorry I died that night. I'm sorry I couldn't keep Nick from this problem. I'm sorry for never asking to come visit. I wish I could take it all back. I love you, Tabitha._ A Hell Butterfly came out of his head and flew to the World of the Living. He heard a knock on the door and went over to the door.

When he opened the door, Elias found himself looking at Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad Ten of the Japanese Soul Society and the youngest Soul Reaper to reach the level of Captain. "T… Toshiro? What are you doing here?"

"I came because I was told that you have a Visored-in-training. Is this true?"

"Yeah, it's my son. But, why did they send you? Why not Hiyori? Or Shinji? Hell, even Kisuke would be a good choice. Why did they send you?"

"Because none of the Visoreds in Japan would come, and Captain Hitsugaya was the only one who would take the job!" Laughed a feminine voice from the right of the door.

Elias looked around the door and saw the Lieutenant of Squad Ten in Japan, Rangiku Matsumodo. "Oh, hello, Rangiku. I guess you brought him to my house when you should probably be at the Visored base to make sure my son doesn't lose control?"

"She did, but that was only because she's stronger than me. So, she dragged me here, and she may be a little drunk. I'm not completely sure. Probably not, but you can never tell." Toshiro said.

"So, Captain Hitsugaya, how's your girlfriend?"

"Karin is just fine. She says hello to everyone. Well, everyone she's already met, at least. So, have you been allowed to go back to the World of the Living, yet?"

"No. Captain Barrett is letting me go back after my son and daughter, who's here as well and noticed Aizen's Hollow bite her brother, finish training. She's over at Squad Four right now, learning healing arts from Captain Highwind. So, would you like to go to the Visored base?"

"Why not?" Toshiro turned to leave and noticed that Rangiku was lying on the ground in front of him. "Rangiku, wake up. We're going to the Visored base now."

Rangiku's eyes opened and she looked into Toshiro's ice blue eyes. "You know," She said, the drunkenness showing. "Your eyes are so beautiful."

"Why do you have to get drunk at all times of the day? Come on, Elias. Let's both grab her and bring her to the base."

"Alright. By the way, how's the relationship between Rangiku and Renji?"

"Renji and her have been going steady, still. She wants to have a baby, but Renji keeps telling her that she would have to stop drinking for the pregnancy, and she tells him she'll stop, but she still hasn't. Renji is a little upset, to say the least."

"That sounds like him. Okay, let's get to the Visored base." Elias said, walking behind Toshiro, both of them holding Rangiku up off the ground.

_**Squad Four Training Facility...**_

Captain Tony Highwind walked into the training room where Jasmine Negron sat, waiting. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I had some paperwork that just appeared out of nowhere." He apologized.

"It's okay. So, are you going to teach me some healing arts, or what?"

"Alright, alright. I have a question I would like to ask you, however," Jasmine nodded her head, waiting for the question. "Why do you want to learn healing arts?"

Jasmine was taken aback by the question, but she recovered quickly. "I wanted to learn it because I want to make sure that I can help my friends when they get injured in battle. But, with my Zanpaku-to, I can also save them from being injured any further. I couldn't be there for Nick, so it made me realize that I wanted to help people even more," Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "Nick shouldn't have had to put himself in that situation. I should have been able to attack that Hollow before it came at me, but I failed. I failed my own brother, and now, he may never be himself again!"

Tony sighed. "I'm sorry for bringing it up. However, if you are ready to start training, wipe up those tears and we can get started."

Jasmine nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes, taking a few deep breaths to calm down. _I just hope Nick is still okay._ She couldn't help but think while she started her training in the healing arts.

_**Visored Base, Underground Training Level...**_

Nick had been in the Visored base for around an hour, and the other Visoreds around him didn't seem to like him. All, except for one: Derek Hale. Derek immediately saw that Nick was related to Tabitha, and he took him away from the others. He took him down into the training level and brought him over to what looked like a step master. "Well, this is what you'll be using to train until Jewel sees fit. It's called the Visored walker. Apparently, when you're tired enough, it makes it easier to defeat your inner Hollow in your Inner World, which will materialize on this level of the base when the time is right," Derek looked and noticed that Nick was holding the right side of his face. "Nick, are you alright, man?"

"_Really?_" Nick asked, his voice having a slight Hollow emphasis on it. "_I don't know._" He took his hand from his face and Derek saw why Nick's voice sounded the way it did.

"Nick, how many times has your right eye turned colors like that?"

"_Again, I don't know. I think this is only the second time, but that's also the second time today._"

Derek looked like he was about to go into shock. "Nick get on the walker. The longer you keep your legs busy, the less your inner Hollow can take control," Nick didn't move, but a white mist seemed to be appearing around the right side of his face. "Nick, go on it now!" He shouted.

"_Nick isn't here right now. Please leave a message after the beep._" Nick's Inner Hollow said and laughed manically, now in complete control of his body.

Derek knew what he had to do and used a flash step to get topside. "Everyone, he's losing already. It's taken control of his body! We have to stop this!"

Jewel nodded and looked at the other assembled Visoreds. "Let's go, people! Nick needs our help!" She shouted, all of them using flash step to get back downstairs.

When they had come face-to-face with Nick's Hollow, the mask fully formed on his face, they all got ready to attack. Then, as soon as the Hollow took Kyubi out of its sheath, Nick's body froze. Everyone looked amazed as Nick's right hand had moved to his face and, with much effort, pulled the mask right off. Once the mask was off, it dissolved and turned into a black mist that then faded into nothingness. Nick looked around, seeing all the Visoreds holding their weapons out. "What happened? Why are you all armed? I don't even have my weapon out."

Jewel looked at him, her face still full of amazement. "Nick you just took control of your body back from your inner Hollow. I have only seen that happen with one other person, but I know of a third who's been able to do it." She stated.

"Who would those two be?"

"Your mother, and the Spirit King, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Nick's face now harbored an expression of shock. "M… My mother?"

_**A/N:**_ Chapter Eleven, complete. I swear, it took me a while to figure out who should visit Elias but I finally settled on Toshiro and Rangiku. Also, the pairing of Toshiro and Karin is actually plausible, proof being how he helped Karin's soccer team when she got injured in episode 132. Rangiku and Renji, well that pairing actually seems best after Ichigo and Rukia get together, so I put it in.

_**Next Time:**_ Nick completes the first part of the training that will allow him to control his inner Hollow. Jasmine, who has actually completed her medical training, decides to see how Nick is doing, and Elias arrives with Toshiro and Rangiku at the Visored base to see if Nick has progressed since the day Toshiro and Rangiku arrived. Meanwhile, in the World of the Living, Tabitha gets a visit from one of the Soul Reapers who will be watching over the house, and she also receives her husband's apologetic message while Katie stays asleep, still worried about Nick.


	13. Apologies, Introductions and A Visit

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**Apologies, Introductions and A Visit**_

_**World of the Living, Two Weeks Later...**_

_**Katie's Room...**_

Katie Hansen was sleeping soundly in her bed. She was also dreaming about Nick. She didn't know why, but the Nick that she depicted in her dreams was different than her Nick. In the dream, Nick had half a mask over his face as he kissed her, but she didn't know why or even how that mask got there. Then, as he was about to kiss her, he stabbed her, thoroughly killing her. With a gasp, she woke up and held her chest, tears starting to form in her eyes. _Nick, you'd better be the same when you get back home._ She thought, worried about the man she loved with all her heart.

Katie reluctantly fell back asleep after calming herself down and began to dream of her normal, real Nick once again.

_**Downstairs, in the Living Room...**_

Tabitha had just felt Katie's Spiritual Pressure spike a little as she woke up from the bad dream. Tabitha thought of going to see if she was alright, but decided against it. Katie could barely sleep anymore without worrying about Nick. A quiet knock sounded at the door, pulling Tabitha off the couch towards the door. Opening the door, she gasped as she saw a Soul Reaper standing in front of her. "Who are you? What do you want?" She said, coming out of her body, hand on the hilt of her Zanpaku-to.

The mystery Soul Reaper put his hands up in a gesture of peace. "Former Squad One Captain Tabitha Lenora, correct?" He asked, gulping.

Tabitha calmed a bit. "Yes, what do you want?"

"Me, along with a small squad of other Soul Reapers, have been sent here by current Squad One Captain Raymond Barrett to help protect the girl, Katie. If you would like more information, just ask me what you'd like to know."

"Oh, okay then. What is your name? You look somewhat familiar to me?" Tabitha asked curiously.

"I'm surprised you remember me at all," He said, bowing slightly. "Although, I guess it can't be helped. I was one of the more troublesome students in your class around thirty years ago."

"Wait a moment," Tabitha thought about the man's face. "Troublesome Maxi Oriana?" He nodded. "God, I never would've thought that you would become a Soul Reaper. It's great to see you. Thank you for doing this."

"Well, once I heard your name, I thought I had a sort of obligation to come," Maxi smiled. "You were the one teacher that straightened me out. I wanted to come to thank you, seeing as you left soon after that, after I graduated."

"Oh, I'm so sorry you couldn't tell me earlier. So, do you belong to a Squad, or do you do freelance?"

"I'm actually the Third Seat of Squad One. I wanted to be on your Squad, but since you weren't there anymore, I had a hard time thinking about it. I finally decided to follow in your footsteps, however, and here I am. Would I be able to meet Katie anytime soon? I have already met your son, and I have to say, I don't want to be on the wrong end of his Zanpaku-to."

"I hear you. You can meet her in the morning. She's sound asleep at the moment. She can see you, though, in case you didn't know. Also, is there anyone else I taught that accompanied you?"

"Yes, actually. My whole class is here now. But, I came because I was the worst and I wanted to bring you a couple of messages that seemed to just follow us here."

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you mean there are two Hell Butterflies that just seemed to follow you to the World of the Living?"

"Yes, ma'am. Here you go," He released the two butterflies and bowed again. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I will come back tomorrow with everyone else so we can catch up for a bit."

"Please do. But, tell everyone to be in a body, please."

As he ran, Maxi nodded at his old teacher. Tabitha looked at the two butterflies in her hand. "Well, let's get this over with." She mumbled, bringing them into the living room.

The first one was in Nick's voice. She had actually seen this one coming, but two weeks after he probably found out? That seemed a little stupid, even for her son. _"Mom? How could you not tell me about this inner Hollow thing? If you had told me, I would've tried not to get bitten by that stupid Hollow! Also, Jewel's the one who let that fact slip when my inner Hollow came out and took full control of my body until I ripped the mask off. When I come home, I want a _private_ explanation about this. I love you, and tell Katie that I'm doing fine. You know I don't want to worry her. Goodbye."_ The message ended.

Tabitha smiled. _Of course Jewel was the one to let it slip. She never was good with secrets._ "Now, for you, little guy. What do you have to say?" She asked the other Hell Butterfly, which then proceeded to talk in her dead husband's voice. _"Oh Tabitha, I'm sorry I died that night! I'm sorry I couldn't keep Nick from this problem. I'm sorry for never asking to visit you! I wish I could take it all back. I love you, Tabitha."_

Tabitha was starting to cry. "You stupid idiot," She relayed. "I forgave you a long time ago! Just promise to come back to me. I love you, too." The Butterfly flew back away and back to the Soul Society.

_**Soul Society, Squad Four Training Facility...**_

Jasmine was just leaving the training facility having finished her training completely. She had decided to go see how Nick was doing with the inner Hollow control training. She had only been walking for a few minutes when she had seen her father, along with two people that she had never seen before. She called to Elias. "Dad, wait up!"

Her father turned to see her running over to them. "Jasmine! What are you doing walking the streets alone?"

"Oh, don't be so protective. You haven't been in my life for ten years. I can handle myself."

"I guess you can. But, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to visit Nick."

"Really? That's where we're going. Oh, yes, that's right. Toshiro, Rangiku, this is my daughter, Jasmine. Jasmine, this is Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumodo. They're from Japan's Soul Society, both Squad Ten. They were sent here to keep an eye on Nick while he's with the Visoreds."

"Oh, okay. It's very nice to meet you, Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumodo. Thank you for coming to help with my brother."

"It isn't a problem, sweetie," Rangiku ran up to Jasmine and hugged her tightly. "We're glad to help out."

"Rangiku, let her go. You're crushing her." Toshiro said, his voice sounding annoyed.

"Yes, sorry, Captain," Rangiku let go. "You can just call me Rangiku. Everyone does."

"You aren't even part of a Squad, so you don't have to be so formal about anything. You can just call me Toshiro. So, are you all coming, am I going alone, now?"

"Oh, right." They all said and rushed back to the genius captain. (A/N: Who hasn't grown any taller than he is in the anime, lol.)

They arrived at the Visored base and walked in to find Jewel. She saw them and bowed slightly. "Hello, Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumodo. Hello, Nick, Jasmine. How are you all?"

"We're all fine. How is Nick doing, Jewel?" Jasmine asked, worry completely etched into her voice.

"Don't worry. He's finished the first part of his training. Now, all he has to do is defeat his inner Hollow in his Inner World and, if he wins, he's finished. He's actually just started. Would you all like to watch the battle for a while?"

"Why not?" Nick Sr. said, leading the way down into the basement training area.

As Jasmine climbed down the ladder and looked at where her brother was still training, she gasped in shock.

_**A/N:**_ What just happened? I don't know, yet. Since I have a while until the new episode of Ghost Hunters International, I may just write the next chapter, so be ready for it. Also, if you wouldn't mind, I have no reviews for this story. Could anyone help me with that. Maybe even a little sympathetic favorite story, author or even Story/Author alerts. For the record, when a story is on the favorites list, you don't know when the story is updated unless you're one of those people who check every story on their favorite list in order to see if it was updated. I figured that out the hard way. I should bash myself with a frying pan. LOL!

_**Next Time:**_ I'm not telling you, I want to just write what happens. Even more reason to add this to favorites/alert lists if I don't post the next chapter tonight.


	14. Nick Vs Nikolai: Who Will Win?

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Nick Vs. Nikolai: Who Will Win?**_

_**Before Chapter A/N:**_ Nikolai is Nick's inner Hollow. Hey, if Ichigo's has more than one fan name, I can make my Hollow have it's own name that makes it a different person entirely. Sorry if you don't like it when inner Hollows have names, but please still read and leave me a hate review. I won't mind.

_**Previously, on Bleach: Fire of Kyubi...**_

_As Jasmine climbed down the ladder and looked at where her brother was still training, she gasped in shock._

_**Visored Base, Underground Training Area...**_

Jasmine saw Nick fighting against himself, but the other Nick was different. His face white white, and his costume looked like a gray scale version of her brother's outfit. Nick looked all bloody, too. She wanted to scream his name out, but Nick seemed to hear the gasp as he looked at her quickly. Nick turned back to his inner Hollow, who had tried lunging at him in his moment of distraction. "Can I have a minute here?" The Hollow continued to rush towards him. "She's my sister!" Nick screamed. The Hollow stopped. "I'll be a minute or two," Nick turned back to Jasmine. "Sorry about Nikolai," He pointed back to his Hollow. "He justs wants to fight right now. So, you came to see how I've been doping, huh?"

Jasmine nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry about distracting you. Can I apologize to him, too?" She asked.

Nick shrugged. "I don't know if he'll say anything back, but you're willing to try."

Jasmine sighed. "I'm sorry, Nikolai. I'll give him back in a moment."

"_Oh, take your time. I could use a small break,_" He turned to look at Nick again. "_Be quick, though, Ace._"

Jasmine looked at her brother. "Ace?"

"I don't know. It's just what he calls me. I think it's supposed to mean something about royalty? I have no idea. So, if you want, wait and we'll see who can win against their complete opposite." Nick flashed a cat-like grin. (Think Gin Ichimaru's face at all times, lol)

Jasmine nodded again and walked back to the rest of the group. Nick turned back to Nikolai. "Okay, Nikolai. Let's finish this."

"_Are you sure we'll finish this how you see it? I'd love to see what you have back at home that has you so worried about not being able to keep me under control._" Nikolai said, flashing a grin that made him look more like Gin Ichimaru. (His eyes were even closed in that position)

"Just come on!" Nick shouted.

"_Okay, but you asked for it,_" He stuck his hand out, which started to gather a black and red energy at the tips of his fingers. "_Cero!_" He shouted, releasing the trademark Hollow attack.

Nick had seen this coming and jumped out of the way. But, since his inner Hollow had the same speed as he did, Nick wasn't able to sense that Nikolai would sudden;y appear behind him again and blast another Cero blast at him, making him fall to the ground face first.

Jasmine let out a squeal and put her face in her father's chest. Elias looked at his son fighting himself. _Come on, Nick! You can do this!_ He thought.

Nick just got up as if nothing had even happened and took Kyubi out of its sheath. (Yes, he didn't even have it out, yet. He was trying Kidou spells on him first) "Blaze, Kyubi!" Kyubi turned into its cleaver blade form.

From outside the battlefield, Jewel let out a sigh. "No matter how many times I see him release that blade, it still makes no sense that it looks so much like Masamune from the old days."

Jasmine looked at the Visored. "Masamune? Whose Zanpaku-to is that?"

One of the other Visoreds, Dominic Jones, answered her question. "Masamune," He said in a husky voice. "Was the Zanpaku-to of one of the greatest Soul Reapers of all time: Stephen Roth."

Jasmine nodded and looked back at the battle taking place.

Nick had been attacked again by Nikolai, but he had been quicker, even with the blade in his hands that looked like it should weigh more than Nick himself. Once he had gotten away, he quickly got behind Nikolai and said. "Kyubi, Unleash Your Might! Molten Slash!" Nick slashed at Nikolai from two yards behind the Hollow and had a direct hit. "How the fuck do you like that one, asshole?"

Nikolai got up, struggling for a moment. "_Call me an asshole, one more time._"

Nick didn't get the hint. "Asshole." Nikolai disappeared from the ground.

Nick could sense Nikolai's separate Spiritual Pressure moving, so he thought ahead. Turning around, he said again. "Kyubi, Unleash your Might! Molten Slash!"

This second attack hit the Hollow even harder than the last for two reasons. First, he had just appeared behind Nick at the moment of impact and second, it hit him directly down the center of his body, sending him into one of the walls of the battlefield. Nikolai still managed to get up, however, and Nick groaned. "Why won't you just give up? Oh yeah, because you can't unless I beat you. Come on, try one more time."

Everyone outside the battlefield, especially Jasmine, could feel that Nick himself was running out of Spiritual Pressure. They all knew that he would regain it all after this battle, but to win, he would have to finish this quickly. Nikolai was in such bad shape, however, that he shouldn't have been able to get up after the first attack, let alone the second. Nikolai appeared behind Nick again, and Nick wasn't able to sense that one. "_Kyubi, Unleash!_" Nikolai sent the barrage of fireballs at Nick, all of which were still dodged.

Nick retaliated by rushing Nikolai so quickly it seemed unreal and stabbed him in the chest, slashing upwards and finally defeating his inner Hollow. "_Okay, you win, Ace. But, don't think I won't be back. I will find a way!_" Nikolai said before fading away.

Clearly, Nick had won. But, after he had turned around and smiled at everyone, he had fainted from rapid loss of Spiritual Pressure. Jewel and Jasmine rushed to him, both having medical training, and treated him right there.

_**Residence of Elias, The Next Morning...**_

Elias was sitting down, eating breakfast when a Hell butterfly appeared and relayed the message that was from, even to his surprise, Tabitha. "_You stupid idiot. I forgave you a long time ago! Just promise to come back to me. I love you, too._" He smiled and promised her in his head, sending the little insect away, back to wherever they came from.

_**World of the Living, Around the Same Time...**_

Tabitha, Katie and Megan had been having a nice quiet breakfast when there was a barrage of knocks on the door. Tabitha smiled. "Ah, there they are. I was wondering if they'd ever show."

"Who?" Katie asked.

"My old students from the Soul Reaper Academy. I told them to come back in the morning. They wanted to meet the girl they were sent to help protect."

"Do you mean… Me?" Katie said, feeling self-conscious.

Tabitha nodded. "Yes, but don't worry. They didn't mind once they learned that they'd see their old teacher again." She said and left the room.

Opening the door, Maxi waved from near the middle of the group of fifteen. "Hello. Sorry for all the guests, but none of them wanted to keep watch."

"It's fine, Maxi. All of you, it's nice to see you again, even if I don't remember your names. I think Maxi was important because he was such a troublemaker. Now, the girl of honor is in the kitchen. If any of you are hungry, you're welcome to some of the food I cooked up," She looked to see if they were all in Gigai's. "It's a good thing you all came in Gigai's. If you didn't, my younger daughter would ask if Lauren was back." She laughed, letting them all in.

As they all filed into the kitchen, which had suddenly become cramped. (I wonder why?) Tabitha motioned towards Katie. "Katie, these are my old students. Everyone, this is my son's girlfriend, the one you're all here to protect."

Everyone said hello and Tabitha gave them all plates, leading them all back into the living room. "Now, you may all have to reintroduce yourselves, since I haven't been to the Soul Society for twenty-five, thirty years."

Everyone nodded and a girl with short pink hair spoke first. "I'm Sakura Kusajishi. I was always the smallest because I was the youngest, but I was put in your class because I was smarted than most others my age."

"Oh, yes. I remember you. I also remember your- sister, I believe- Yachiru from the Japanese Soul Society. Did you ever find out why you were sent to the Soul Society here instead of in Japan?"

"Nope!" Sakura said, grinning wildly. "Do you remember anything else about me?"

"I also remember a love for candy. Whenever I had chocolate lying around, you would bite my shoulder in order to get at it." Tabitha laughed at the memory. "Happy times."

The next person spoke up. "I don't think you'd really remember me. I was always so quiet." He said.

Tabitha realized who it was by the dark bluish hair and glasses, not to mention the small glove on her right arm. "Sayuri Ishida. I should have realized that right away. I'm guessing your father knows about this now, right?"

"Yes. My mom told him years ago. He accepted it, though. He said that I had a right to learn how to be a Soul Reaper, because of my Soul Reaper and Quincy powers. They say hello, by the way."

"That's good. So, is you little brother still in the Quincy training Program we started here in the States, or did your father take him out?"

"No, Takumi is here, too. Taki, where did you go? He was just here a second ago."

"I'm in the kitchen, talking to Megan and Katie."

"Get back in here!" Sayuri said, running and dragging her younger brother out of the kitchen, and in front of Tabitha. "Here he is. Say hello to Mrs. Lenora."

"It's Mrs. Negron, actually. Didn't any of you hear that my son is now a Visored, or did they not want to tell you?"

"Nobody told us." Sayuri said, her eyes darting to the kitchen doorway.

"Tabitha?" Tabitha turned and saw Katie, her face stuck in an expression of confusion. "What's a Visored?"

_**A/N:**_ Yes, I finished this before eight. I will have the next chapter up tomorrow, I think. So, how do you like the characters I introduced? If you were a little confused, I highly suggest you read Inner Hollow by Theresa Crane. It'll tell you all you need to know. I will also be telling her of these developments, because I may be making this into sort of an after story for after Inner Hollow is finished. So, I think that I should be informing her of what I'm making happen so maybe she can incorporate some of it in her story at the end. Well, hope you enjoy it and remember to send me your thought, please.

_**Next Time:**_ Well, the truth about Nick's condition is now revealed to Katie. What will she think about it? Well, I can't tell you that, since I have no idea. But, I may also bring Gin Ichimaru back into the loop. Maybe it'll throw Rangiku off because of how they seemed to imply that she was in love with him in the show and even some good stories on this site. If I do, though, he'll have been living in the American Soul Society for years because of running away from Aizen after they left the Soul Society at the end of the Soul Society Arc in the anime. Please, continue to read this. I love all those who read this, even if they're guys, but that's only because they actually checked this out and maybe even commented. Until the next chapter.


	15. Ichimaru!

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**Ichimaru?**_

_**World of the Living, Same Time...**_

"Tabitha?" Katie asked from the kitchen doorway, making Tabitha look at her with a saddened expression. "What's a Visored?"

"Shit. I should have seen this coming. I knew I couldn't keep it from you forever. Come sit down. You'll need to sit. But, I have to still warn you not to stress yourself. Nick wouldn't want you to stress yourself out with you being pregnant."

"I know, Tabitha, I know. Just tell me what Nick is now." Katie sat down and stared Samina down.

"Well, I'm also a Visored, but it isn't something that can be passed on to children. No, Nick is different than me. Do you remember when you had that feeling Nick was in trouble?" Katie nodded. "Well, I wasn't telling you the exact truth. The real truth is that Nick was bitten by that Hollow, and it just so happened to be one specially made to be able to create an inner Hollow in anyone it bites. Nick has an inner Hollow now, but he's training with the Visoreds in order to control it. The Visoreds are Soul Reapers that have acquired Hollow powers but can control their inner Hollows to the extent that they can call on the Hollow powers at will by donning a mask that activates the powers. Nick may have already finished his training, but I haven't got the message yet. After he finishes with that, he'll come home and we can see what happens. Okay, Katie. You know why I had to lie to you."

"Yes, I understand. Thank you, Tabitha. I think I'm just going to lie down for a while," She looked at Sakura. "Sakura, right?" Sakura nodded quickly. "Would you actually like to take a nap as well? Oh, you don't mind, do you guys?"

There was then a chorus of 'no' and 'go on' from all around the room. Katie smiled and led the little pink-haired girl up to her room to rest for a bit.

Once in the room, Sakura looked at Katie's now swelling stomach. "How far along are you?" She asked cutely.

Katie smiled. "I still have around six to seven months. If you're tired, you can take the guest bed in the corner. I know it's more of a crib, but your size seems to make it more fitting. Plus, it'll be a cute picture."

"Oh, that would be cool. I'll do it." Sakura jumped right into the crib, smiling and burying herself under a couple of blankets that were hanging off the side. Katie smiled and laid on her bed, rolling up in the covers and sighing.

"Nick, you'd better be okay." Katie muttered, still worried about Nick.

_**Soul Society, Visored Base...**_

Nick woke up and looked around the room he was in. "Where am I?" He asked, his eyesight still blurry.

"Nick, it's okay, You won," Jewel's voice said through the blur. "Wait a moment for your eyesight to correct itself. Then talk."

Nick nodded and waited for the blur to clear up. Once it did, he saw that everyone was huddled around him while he was laid on top of a medical gurney. Nick looked around again. "So, seeing as how I won the battle, can I go home now? Katie should know about all this."

_I'm still here, Ace!_ Nikolai's voice said in his head.

"Fuck!" Nick shouted.

Jewel, startled by Nick's outburst, asked. "Was it your Hollow? If so, don't worry. Your mom took a long time to get hers to shut up, so you should be able to do it eventually. You can go home in a couple days. I've just sent the message that you succeeded to your mother. Katie will be waiting for you when you go back." Jewel smiled at Nick.

Nick nodded and tried to get up. Jewel set him back down. "No. You have to rest for a bit longer. Your sister hasn't fully healed your wounds yet."

"Where is Jasmine?"

"She's resting in the room next to here. She should be back momentarily, actually. Just be patient, okay?"

"Fine." Nick laid back down and yawned, falling back asleep.

_**Rukongai District Five...**_

Gin Ichimaru was walking around the streets of his home in the American Soul Society. Sure, he could've been part of a Squad, but he decided not to in case the Captains and Lieutenants from the Japanese Soul Society came for some sort of occasion. After he had left the Japanese S.S. With Sosuke Aizen, bent on domination of the Soul Society, he hadn't thought about what he'd put everyone he knew and was friends with in Soul Society. So, he had decided to go to the American equivalent. He saw some red hair that looked so out of place that he knew exactly who it was: Rangiku Matsumodo, the one person who had probably loved him. He knew he was going to regret this, but he went against his better judgment.

Walking over to her, he said with his cat-like grin still on his face. "Hello, Rangiku."

Rangiku froze at the voice. Slowly, she turned around and saw who had greeted her. "G... Gin?"

_**Residence of Elias...**_

Elias and Toshiro were talking about something. Rangiku had decided to venture off to another District and hadn't come back yet. "She's probably drunk already." Toshiro suggested.

"I wouldn't doubt that," Elias said. "If I didn't just feel her Spiritual Pressure go up in a sense of confusion. Should we go check it out?"

"Why not? I guess we can't just stay here when she may be in danger. Renji would kill me if anything happened to Rangiku."

Toshiro and Elias exchanged a quick glance and both hurried out the door. Elias ran ahead of Toshiro, since he was the one who sensed where Rangiku was. They had to stop when they kept hitting dead ends. "Why does your sense of direction have to be just like Zeraki's?" Toshiro asked, annoyed.

"Hey, at least I don't wear my hair in crazy spikes with bells on the end."

"True. Let's just find my lieutenant before anything bad happens. I can't help but think that something is going to happen when we find her."

"Really? I feel that way too. Hey, isn't that her?" Elias pointed to a redheaded woman in the crowd.

Toshiro looked at where his friend was pointing. "Yeah, but who is she talking…?" Toshiro couldn't finish that sentence because he had realized who it was.

Rushing over to Rangiku, he screamed. "Ichimaru?"

Gin looked to see the still short Captain Hitsugaya running towards him and Rangiku. He looked at her. "Uh oh. I think I may be in trouble," His smile still intact, he whispered in her ear. "Meet me in the forest tonight. I can explain everything then." Gin ran and just disappeared into thin air.

Toshiro and Nick caught up to Rangiku. "Rangiku! What was he doing to you?" Toshiro said.

"Nothing, Captain. He had only said hello," Rangiku said, looking at her captain. "I don't think that he meant any harm. If he did, he would've died as soon as he got here, right?"

Toshiro nodded. "I guess. Well, let's go. You're all shaken up and we have to go see if Nick has woken up yet." Rangiku nodded and walked behind her captain, thinking. _Gin... What are you doing here? _Why_ are you here? I guess I'll find out tonight._

_**A/N:**_ Hey, I finished it before GHI. Well, I hope you like it, even though I brought Gin back. I honestly think that he was under Aizen's Hypnosis the whole time, and when he found out how to get out of it, he decided to run before Aizen would notice, so I made him in this.

_**Next Time:**_ Gin is back, and Rangiku doesn't know what to make of it. She's already decided to go see what he wants to say, but what will he say? How will she explain feelings she may have been hiding the whole time for Gin… To Renji? Well, that may not be next, but oh well. Hope to see you next time on Bleach: Fire of Kyubi.


	16. A Talk In The Forest

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**A Talk in the Forest**_

_**Before Chapter A/N:**_ This may not have much of everyone else, because I want to see what I make Gin and Rangiku talk about. If anyone reading this is a Renji X Rangiku fan, I'm sorry for anything that is said that offends you.

_**That Night, World of the Living...**_

Tabitha was sitting in the living room. Sakura was still asleep in Katie's room, along with Katie who had fallen asleep around an hour earlier. She felt the hell Butterfly coming and extended her finger towards it. She heard Jewel's voice. "Tabitha_, he's done it. He's won. Tell Katie as soon as you can that Nick will be home in a few days. Jasmine's patching him up right now. I hope you can find some sort of time to come visit. See you._"

Tabitha smiled. "Thank God. Well, I'll just go check up on the two sleeping beauties and then I'll get to bed."

She went to Katie's door and looked in to see Katie sleeping soundly in her bed and Sakura still sleeping like a baby in the crib. She closed the door quietly and went to her room, thinking positively. _Well, Nick, Jasmine and Elias will be back in just a few days. Katie will be happy when she finds out._

_**Soul Society, Visored Base...**_

Nick woke up feeling fine. He saw Jewel was still next to the bed. "Hey. Feeling better, now?" She asked.

"Yes, I feel fine, thank you. Can I leave, now? I want to go home."

"You can in a couple of days. I need you to stay in order for me to monitor you're inner Hollow to make sure you have enough control over it to keep your head. After that, you can go home."

Nick nodded. "I guess you're right. Well, I'm just going to go for a walk, okay?"

"Sure. Just don't go to far into the forest. Once I can't feel your Spiritual Pressure, I'm coming to get you."

Nick nodded again and left the building, walking towards the forest that surrounded the Rukongai Districts.

_**Spirit Lake, Somewhere in the Spirit Forest...**_

Gin Ichimaru was waiting in the branches of a tree. He wondered if Rangiku would be able to get away from Captain Hitsugaya. Now that Toshiro had seen Gin, he probably wouldn't let Rangiku out of his sight.

_**Rukongai District Five Guest Quarters...**_

Rangiku was about to go out the door to meet up with Gin. "Where are you going, Lieutenant?" Came the small Captain's voice form behind her.

"I'm going for a walk in the forest." She said.

"No, you're going to meet Ichimaru. Why, Rangiku, after all he put you through?"

"Because, he shouldn't be here to begin with, Captain Hitsugaya!" She screamed, catching Toshiro off guard. "I want to know why he's here. I know he won't hurt me. Don't wait up and no eavesdropping. He wants me there alone, but only just to talk."

Toshiro sighed. "Okay. Just, be careful."

"Didn't you say those exact same words to Momo before the whole Aizen Incident?"

"Please, don't bring that up. She didn't listen to me, but you do."

"Okay, fine. You know I'll be careful." Rangiku left the quarters, heading to the Spirit Forest.

_**Gin's Location, A Few Minutes Later...**_

Gin heard a rustling in the bushes around the area he was in. Looking around stealthily, he couldn't find anyone. "Who are you looking for, Gin?" Rangiku's voice came suddenly, causing Gin to jump a little.

"Rangiku... I didn't think Captain Hitsugaya would allow you to come." He said smoothly.

"I told him off about it. Let's not get into that, though. I came to talk."

"Yes, I know. Would you like to join me up here, or do you want me to come down?"

"It doesn't matter, but I'd rather you came down here."

"Okay, then. It's your choice." Gin said, jumping down effortlessly. "So, what do you want to know?"

"I want to know... Why you left?"

"Oh, well, that's a little hard for anyone to believe, but I guess you might not. But, answer me one question first. Have I ever actually lied to you?"

Rangiku was taken aback by the question. She thought back to all their days together that they experienced long ago. "No, no you didn't."

"Just making sure. Okay, the reason I left with Aizen was... Complete Hypnosis."

"You mean, Aizen's Zanpaku-to's ability?"

"I thought you knew better than to doubt me? Of course Aizen's sword's ability. He put me under it, and I guess my mind was too weak, because I stayed under it until right after we had left the Soul Society. Do you know why I broke it after that?"

"Why would I know, Gin?" Rangiku asked, a slightly annoyed tone in her voice.

"It was you, Rangiku," She looked up at him and glared. "As soon as I realized I was under that fucking spell, I realized what I had lost and what I had never wanted to leave. I never wanted to leave you, Rangiku. After we had arrived in Hueco Mundo, Aizen started doing his research with the Hogyoku while ignoring both me and Kaname. Kaname, since he couldn't see to begin with, stayed with Aizen. Myself, however, broke free of the Hypnosis because of you and I fled. I knew I wouldn't be welcome in the Soul Society back home, so I decided to come to the American Soul Society. Here, I have a life without being targeted for death. Do you know why?"

"No, why?" Rangiku asked, slightly tearing.

Gin smiled at her. "Don't cry. It's all because of Spirit King Kurosaki, of course," Rangiku's face became a mask of astonishment. "Surprised? I sure as hell was when I found out he was the Spirit King. But, that didn't stop him from allowing me to stay. I was even seen here by Captain-Commander Yamamoto. Ichigo brought him here and asked what he thought should happen to me. He said to just interrogate me with the Truth Squad."

"The Truth Squad?"

"Oh, right. You've never heard of them. The Truth Squad are part of Squad Zero, and they well, make sure that people tell the truth during interrogations. They questioned me and when they could tell I was telling the truth, they released me to live here. I decided not to become part of a Squad here because I had heard that some of you guys from the Japanese Soul Society visited here. I didn't want to see you, but when I saw you the earlier, I wanted to talk to you, even though I knew you'd be too surprised to do anything. I'm sorry if I surprised you. I never did forget what you told me that day in private when we were still at the Soul Reaper Academy."

"I never forgot what you said, either. I still do love you, Gin. But, I'm with Renji now."

"Renji? Renji Abarai? How did he get you?"

"I don't know. I wasn't drunk for once. We just sort of got together."

"Well then, you'll be confused to the fact that I still love you as well. I never stopped, and neither did you. Come live with me here. We could even live in the World of the Living. Renji would never have to know about us."

"But, Gin. I have to tell him something. He wants to have a child. I can't just take that away from him."

"You can't? It's not like you're pregnant, right?"

"Right, but I told him I'd stop drinking so we could have a baby."

"Have you stopped drinking?"

"No, but I don't know why I can't. Maybe it's because of what you made me go through when you left. I was just so depressed. I don't know what to do, Gin. If I asked Captain Hitsugaya, he'd say to stay away from you. But, I don't want to anymore. I've been away from you for long enough. I want to be with you, now. I'm so confused now. What am I supposed to do about Renji? When he hears I stayed here, he'll come looking for me."

"Then we won't tell him. We'll ask Ichigo about it."

"How are we supposed to? He's in the Royal Dimension, isn't he?"

"Yes, but he gave me a communication device, in case I ever needed to talk to him about something. Bur, Rangiku, are you sure about this? If you leave Renji, I don't know how much Ichigo can do to prevent him from coming after you."

"I don't care! Gin, I need you. I only think that you can help me stop drinking. Please, let's go ask."

"Okay. Let's talk to him," Ichimaru took out a small orb and waved his hand over it. "King Kurosaki, are you there?"

Ichigo's face appeared in the orb. "Gin? What do you... Rangiku?"

"Hello, Ichigo. We have to talk to you."

"But, I thought you were with Renji?" Ichigo asked, his voice still confused.

"I was, but I have decided that I need to stay with Gin. But, I don't want Renji coming after me about this. I'm leaving the Japanese Soul Society, but I can only tell you and Captain Hitsugaya."

"I understand, and I can keep Renji away from you for as long as you need, but where are you going to go, then? Are you going to stay in the American Soul Society?"

"No. Gin was thinking we could move to the World of the Living."

"Good idea, Gin. I knew you were sneaky, but smart too? Well, I'll arrange everything, but you have to tell Toshiro about this tomorrow, Rangiku."

"I know. Thank you, Ichigo."

"It isn't a problem. Gin, when you both move there, you'll be going with Captain Fiero. He'll make sure that you have a house there. Understood?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"God, you're just like my Hollow. Okay, if that's it, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Goodnight, Ichigo." Gin said and deactivated the orb. "Well, are you going to be happy now?"

"I think I may be after this. I'll go tell Toshiro."

"I think I should go with you."

"Why?"

"Because, I have the whole conversation recorded on another orb." Gin smiled that feline smile.

"Okay, then. Let's go." They rushed back to the Guest Quarters.

_**Guest Quarters, Moments Later...**_

Toshiro felt Rangiku's Spiritual Pressure returning, but it wasn't alone. He also felt Ichimaru's. "What is she thinking, bringing him here?"

They both came in the door. "Why, hello Toshiro. We both have to talk to you, and we have proof of this decision." Gin said, the smile never coming off his face.

"What decision? Rangiku?" He asked, his bluish eyes narrowing at his Lieutenant.

"I've decided to stay with Gin, in the World of the Living."

Toshiro's eyes became as wide as saucers. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Toshiro, but I still love him, and you know he never lies to me about anything. He still loves me, too. I'm going to stay with him, away from the Soul Society."

"Why, Rangiku? What about Renji?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not coming back. Ichigo has already made plans for it."

"How do you know?"

Gin took the orb out from his pocket. "Here you go."

Toshiro started watching the message recorded in the sphere.

_**A Few Minutes Later...**_

Toshiro had finished watching the orb and had set it down on the table. "Okay, then. I guess it can't be helped. Just, be careful and treat her right, Gin. If I get word that you didn't, I'll personally kill you."

"Understood, Captain. I am sorry about taking your Lieutenant away from you, however. We will be leaving with, I would guess, the new Visored kid and his family."

"Nick? Oh, that explains why he was so excited. He's finally going back. While you're there, help protect them, Gin. The new Visored kid, right, his girlfriend is pregnant, and she still lives in the World of the Living."

"Will do. Well, I have to leave. See you soon, Rangiku." Gin gave her a small kiss and left.

_**A/N:**_ Well, here's chapter fifteen. The next chapter, I would say, will be the last chapter of this installment in my Bleach story series. Soon enough, Ice of Evathon'Dala will be released on this site and I can continue writing all the Bleach stupidity and greatness that I love so much. Expect the first chapter of the sequel before 1 am Sunday, when Bleach premieres episode 97. See you all later.

_**Next Time:**_ Seeing as how the last chapter is this one, basically people should be able to tell what'll happen. So, I won't tell you and if you can't figure it out, wait for it to show up. Goodbye.


	17. Returning Home

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**Returning Home**_

_**Gate to the World of the Living, Three Days Later...**_

Nick, Jasmine, their father, Raymond, Rangiku and Gin were all waiting at the gate that would bring them to the World of the Living. They were about to leave when they heard a couple of shouting voices coming towards them saying. "Wait! We want to see you guys off, too."

The group looked back and saw Tony Highwind and Yoshino Satoshi running towards the group. They stopped near the others. "Guys, we'll miss you around here. Stay safe, will you?" Tony said cheerfully.

"We will. We'll be back soon for more training. I'm not done with all of you, yet," Nick said, grinning. "Hey, where's Lora, anyway? Isn't she coming back as well?"

Raymond spoke up. "No, until I come back from the World of the Living, Lora will be watching over Squad One. When I return, I'll send her back."

"Ah, okay. Well, should we get going now?"

"Yes, go on home. Say hello to your mom for us." Yoshino said and smiled at the group.

Tony started walking away, waving back at them. "See you when you get back, Captain Barrett."

Raymond nodded and opened the gate. "Okay, let's go." He said and entered the gateway first.

Nick entered next, followed by Jasmine and their father. After they had gone through the gate, Gin and Rangiku followed through and went to the World of the Living.

_**World of the Living, Living Room...**_

Tabitha, Katie and Sakura were sitting on the couch, watching TV. Sakura, who had decided to stay with them, was tilting her head and swinging her feet around, intently watching what was on the television. The three girls all looked at each other at the same time, sensing a major amount of Spiritual Pressure appear near the house. A knock sounded on the front door, which Sakura instantly answered. "Captain Barrett! What are you doing here?"

"Sakura, no questions, just let them all in." Samina called to the little girl.

The head of pink hair turned and nodded at her. "Alright. Come on in." She said just as cheerfully and led the group into the house.

Tabitha smiled at Katie, who had realized what was going on and had gotten up quickly, running to the figure who had appeared in the doorway first. "Nick! You're home! Your mother told me all about what happened! How could you be so reckless?" She said, crying and smacking Nick upside the head.

"Ow, ow, ow, OW! Katie, calm down! The only reason it happened was because I had to protect Jasmine or she would have been the one affected! Stop hitting me!" Nick said, now reduced to a small lump in the corner of the room, curled up in the fetal position.

Raymond and Tabitha both looked at the sight with disbelief. Nick, the pinnacle of strength, reduced to a curled up wimp. "Okay, now that's embarrassing." Raymond laughed, Tabitha joining in.

Then, Tabitha saw who else had come in. "Eli... Elias, you came back!" She said, throwing herself at her revived husband, now in a new body in order to cover up for his ten-year absence.

"You told me to come back, Tabby. So, here I am. So, who is this little one that answered the door and is now biting my shoulder?" He said, pointing to Sakura, who was indeed biting down on the older Elias' shoulder.

Tabitha gasped at her former student-turned-adopted child. "Sakura! Get off him! This is my husband!"

Sakura looked at Tabitha and let go of the shoulder. "Sorry about that."

Elias laughed. "No, it's okay... Sakura, was it?" The tiny girl nodded. "What are you doing here?"

Tabitha explained the whole situation and then said. "I'm thinking of adopting her, Eli. Sakura is an orphan, and her twin sister is in the Japanese Soul Society with Kenpachi, if he's actually still alive. She's just so cute and I know her just as well as anyone! Hell, she's been sleeping in Megan's old crib."

"Megan?" Nick's face looked surprised.

Tabitha sighed. "Oh, that's right. You died before I gave birth to her. Just a moment. Megan, come and meet your father!"

Megan ran in, almost tripping over her own feet because of all the people present in the house. She looked right at Elias and smiled. "Daddy!"

"Oh my goodness, you look so much like your mother, don't you?" Elias said, picking Megan up off the ground.

"No, mommy says I look more like you." Megan said, her head now buried in her father's shoulder.

"Well, you do, but your eyes are your mothers." Elias kissed her forehead.

Tabitha then saw Rangiku and Gin walk into the living room, feeling a little out of place. She gasped. "Rangiku!" She ran and hugged her old friend.

"Tabitha? You mean, we're going to live next door to you? I can't believe it. Oh, this is Gin Ichimaru. You probably remember when I told you about him."

"Yes, I do. I thought he was a traitor to the Soul Society?"

"Apparently, he was under the spell of Aizen's Zanpaku-to. We're together now, and Ichigo already said that he'd make sure Renji doesn't find out about it. Your cousin is so nice."

"No, he's understanding. Once he realized what the Soul Society was doing wrong, he vowed he would change everything when he became Spirit King. Now, my little boy is his successor."

"Really? But, I thought the heir was born every thousand years or something?"

"Usually, but Nick was born ahead of his time. I'm so proud of him, though. He brought his father back, he's expecting a baby, and he can protect everyone he cares about. Just like Ichigo did."

"Yeah. Well, Gin and I are going to see what our house looks like. We'll come over for dinner, is that okay?"

"Yes, of course. I'll make sure to get everything set up later, once whoever is leaving leaves. So, how's Toshiro?"

"He's fine. I'll tell you more later on. Come on, Gin!" Rangiku started pulling Gin out of the house.

"It was nice to meet you, Tabitha. See you tonight." he called as he disappeared from the doorway.

Tabitha smiled and went back to the others. But, she then noticed that Sakura, Nick and Katie had all disappeared from the lower floor of the house. She chuckled to herself. _Now, Katie will be able to stay calm knowing Nick is back with her._

_**Katie's Room, Upstairs...**_

Nick was sitting on Katie's bed next to his girlfriend, her head in the crook of his shoulder. The little pink-haired girl, Sakura, had also followed them up to the room. "Why did you follow us?" He asked her.

"Because, Katie is my best friend!" She said, crawling onto the bed and hugging Katie around her waist.

Katie's head picked up from the small space, her face stained with tears. "Thanks, Sakura. Nick, guess where she sleeps."

"Where?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She sleeps in the crib over by the window."

"Really? You know, Sakura, that crib was my little sisters'. So, I'm guessing that Sakura stays around the house all day?"

"Yeah. Your mom is thinking of adopting her, since she's an orphan and Sakura loves your mother. She used to teach her when Sakura was attending the Soul Reaper Academy."

"Really? Wow. I knew my mom was someone important over there, but to be the former Captain of Squad One and a teacher? I wonder what else she's been hiding from us?"

"She'll tell you. I'm also guessing that you know that your mom just happens to be a Visored, huh?"

"Yes, I know. One of the Visoreds that lives in the Soul Society told me the day I went to train. Could you tell me something?"

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"Look at my right eye, at as many angles you can. Then, tell me if it seems to have a sort of amber color behind the irises."

"Sure. Sakura, do you want to help? You can do it faster?"

The head of pink hair detached itself from Katie's side and nodded, moving around Nick faster than he could even tell. When she was finished, Sakura settled on the other side of Nick's body. "They seem to turn amber when you look at it them from angles that seem diagonal from your body. They're pretty cool."

"They? Do you mean that both of my eyes seem to do it?"

"Uh, huh." She nodded, smiling.

"You are just too cute. Hell, I'd want to adopt you. You would be the perfect, but most hyperactive older sister our baby could have." Katie laughed at her own words.

Nick smiled at the two girls and hugged them tight. "Well, I have to go talk to my mom. You two stay here, okay?"

"Okay, Nick. Oh, here's your body." Sakura came over to him, Nick's body dragging behind her.

"Thanks, Sakura. Well, I'll see you later." Nick said, going back into his own body and going back downstairs.

"Mom," He said, coming into the living room. "Can I talk to you, now?"

"Yes, of course, Nick. Jasmine, you don't know about this, so you should come, too."

Jasmine nodded and followed her brother and mother outside into the backyard. "What do we need to talk about?"

"Well, mom has to explain to us why she didn't tell her that she just so happens to be what I am now."

"What do you... Mom's a Visored?"

Tabitha nodded. "Yes. I didn't want to keep it from you, but if I had used my Hollow powers, you may not have survived that battle we had before you went to the Soul Society. I can't control the powers a hundred percent, so I wouldn't have been able to control the power of my attacks. But, now that Nick's one, too, I can't keep this a secret anymore. You already know what I was in the Soul Society, but you don't know why I left."

"Well, it seems obvious," Jasmine said. "I looked up some stuff at the Soul Society Archives, and I found something about you. It said that you had died in the World of the Living because of a Hollow attack that you should have been able to defeat pretty easily. The reason for this isn't very hard to understand. You fell in love with dad."

"Very good. I knew that if I told you what happened when I met your father, even if it was a lie, would figure out what actually happened. You are such a smart girl, Jasmine. I'm proud of both of you. In addition, I heard that your Evathon'Dala has attacks similar to the Spirit Queen, Rukia Kurosaki's own Sode No Shirayuki. You have more than one attack, correct?"

"Yes. I know two so far, but I know there has to be another attack somewhere. Nick knows more than one attack in Shikai as well. Even though they both have the same name, they have different ways of actually attacking."

"I heard about that. Let's get back inside. Today is supposed to be your day, because you came back to your family."

Nick and Jasmine nodded and walked back inside the house with their mother. They hoped there wouldn't be any problems for a while.

_**A/N:**_ So, we are now at the end of Part One. Part Two will be up, hopefully, later today. I hope some of you will check it out when it shows up. Thank you for viewing this story and, if I may, please leave a review of the story just so it has ONE review on it. This is one of the only stories that have no reviews on it as of yet, and it is now finished. Sorry, but there will be no sneak preview of Part Two. If anyone would like a peek, leave me a review saying it and I will send it to you when I get a chance.


	18. Sequel Reminder

_**Reminder**_

_This is a reminder to all those who have read this story, and, if you haven't yet looked at it, there is a sequel to this one. It is called Ice of Evathon'Dala. Please check it out if you like this story._


End file.
